The Queen's Unwilling Spy
by CharlotteAshmore
Summary: Regina is intrigued with the Dark One's little maid, especially after witnessing his turmoil after she was taken from him. She devises a clever plan to use Belle to her advantage. Will Belle be able to break the queen's hold on her and prevent herself from being used as a spy, or will she inevitably break the Dark One's heart?
1. Skulking in Shadows

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of pure fiction. All characters and events depicted in this story are entirely fictitious. Any similarity to actual events or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

 **Tags:** *Belle/Rumpelstiltskin, *Belle, *Rumpelstiltskin, *Regina, *Enchanted Forest AU, *Dark Castle, *Pre-Skin Deep, *Spying, *Spanking, *True Love, *Happy ending, *Rumbelle Secret Santa, *Prompt verse, *Spy falls for target (prompt from little-inkstone for RSS), *Fluff, *Angst, *Smut

 **Summary:** Regina is intrigued with the Dark One's little maid, especially after witnessing his turmoil after she was taken from him. She devises a clever plan to use Belle to her advantage. Will Belle be able to break the queen's hold on her and prevent herself from being used as a spy, or will she inevitably break the Dark One's heart?

 **A/N:** My RSS prompt was 'spy falls for target'. I will be honest and tell you when I got the prompt, I had a major meltdown bc this is so far out of my comfort zone it's not even funny. I was prepared to have major gruesome character death for EVERYone. Thankfully, my friend EtherealWishes, talked me down and helped me come up with a lovely plot :D I truly hope my wonderful giftee likes what I have created for her. Happy Christmas, darling! (This was the original a/n when I posted this the first time). Since then I have broken down a 24k o/s into 16 chapters. So, the chapters will be rather short.

 **Warning:** This is a Mature/Explicit fic. If smut is not your thing, you really shouldn't give this a go. There's also a little spanking in this one, so again, here's your warning.

 **The Queen's Unwilling Spy**

By:

CharlotteAshmore

 **I**

 **Skulking in Shadows**

Rumpelstiltskin clung to the shadows as his magic transported him swiftly and silently to the tower library where his maid seemed to spend most of her time these days. Belle's abduction by those three meddlesome harpies and their lust for power hadn't seemed to have traumatized her overmuch. She was a bit more jittery at times and had suffered a nightmare or two that he was aware of, but overall, she seemed to be doing fine. He watched for any tell-tale signs of discomfort in her from his hiding place, but could find none. It brought him a small measure of relief. He had already fortified his home with more magic, ensuring the wards wouldn't allow for more foolishness. No one would find their way through to take her from him again.

The mage sighed softly as he watched her eyes rove over the page of the book she held in one hand, the feather duster in the other taking an idle swipe here and there to make it appear as if she were working. He didn't care if she reclined on the settee all day reading and stuffing bon bons between her petal soft lips … as long as she was safe. The thought of her in the hands of those witches still had the ability to make his skin crawl. What might they have done to her if he hadn't hurried to her rescue?

He shifted uncomfortably, cursing the squeak of leather from his boots and hoping she hadn't heard. When had he become so enamored of his little maid? he wondered. She was simply a jewel in his collection of _things_ … wasn't she? She was a toy, a pampered pet … someone for him to play with when he found himself bored. And he was deluding himself if he thought that. In the beginning, he'd thought it would be fun to have the little royal there to ease his loneliness, to have someone of her station to torment, to frighten, to ridicule. How - or rather when – had she become so important to him?

The sorcerer could still remember the feel of her soft curves pressed into him when the sea witch had shoved her forward into his arms, her softly spoken astonishment as she'd asked, _"Why do you care about me?"_ Why _did_ he care about her? It's not as if she would ever return his feelings … not for a vile monster such as himself. It was dangerous to entertain such thoughts … hopes. Hope was an emotion he couldn't allow himself to feel. Nor was love. They were a sickness. They would eat away at his soul until there was nothing left but raw, abiding pain.

Belle would never want him … not as he did her. The darkness within him growled lowly, never pleased when its host became melancholy in its desire for the little dearie. It couldn't allow the spinner to lose himself to dreams and desires which didn't fit in with its own nefarious wishes. The girl was a danger to all it represented, and it would _not_ allow her goodness and light to corrupt its host.

A slow smile curled Belle's lips as she closed her book, taking the ribbon from her hair and laying it inside to mark her place. "Is it time for tea already, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked, shooting a coy look over her shoulder in his direction.

"How'd you know I was here, dearie?" he murmured, stepping out of the shadows as his fingers rubbed nervously against his thumb. "Is there a streak of clairvoyance you possess which I'm not aware of perhaps?"

"No," she laughed, the musical tone causing his lips to twitch ever so slightly. "Of course not. There's just a small charge in the air whenever you're in the room. Your magic I presume."

He arched a sardonic brow. "Or maybe it's something telling you the monster has cornered its prey." One lone finger lifted to point at her. "You just don't have sense enough to fear me, dearie."

Belle cast him an indulgent smile. "That is because I see no monsters here, Rumpelstiltskin; only my master," she rejoined with an imperious sniff, playing his game. "And he has never given me cause to fear him."

His fingers curled back against his chest as he regarded her with narrowed eyes. "So sure, are you?"

Belle nodded. "Mmhm."

Rumpelstiltskin let out an exasperated huff. "Cheeky wench. Tea, little one … now if you please."

His maid set her book and feather duster on the table before dropping into a small curtsy and moving towards the stairs.

"And don't forget the tea cakes!"


	2. Belle has an Epiphany

**II**

 **Belle has an Epiphany**

Belle hummed softly to herself as she waited for the kettle to boil, taking the time to arrange the items on the tray in the order her master preferred. She'd never known a man so peculiar, but whereas it would have turned her off in another man, Rumpelstiltskin's obsessive actions merely intrigued her. It had come as such a surprise to her, that rare glimpse behind the mask of the Dark One. When the sea witch had released her into his arms and he'd caught her with such gentle ease, his amber eyes so filled with concern; it had stolen her breath. Despite his bluster and grandiose gestures, he was still a man beneath it all, one who was afraid to let anyone in.

He may deny it all he liked, but deep down he did indeed care for her even if it were as no more than a friend and companion. She hadn't realized, at first, how upset he'd been by her abduction. But it had hit him harder than she could have imagined. Where before he'd leave her to her duties for sometimes days at a time, now her skin prickled with awareness, feeling him watching her at odd times during the day as he lurked amongst the shadows.

The last time he'd gone on a deal – in the three weeks since her rescue – he'd taken her along with him, claiming to need her to attend him. She was his caretaker, after all. She'd been so excited to be leaving the castle on a small adventure, she hadn't argued. It was later she finally noticed the little changes in his dealings towards her. He no longer intentionally tried to frighten her, his manner more soft-spoken, gentle. He sought out her company more frequently, refraining from hiding himself away in his tower laboratory for days at a time, seemingly afraid she'd be spirited away from him again. He'd also begun to leave her little gifts … dresses, ribbons, books, a journal … things he thought she might need or want. Almost as if he were courting her.

A small winsome smile curled her lips as the kettle whistled and she removed it from the hook over the fire. Had he even realized what it was he'd been doing? she wondered. Did he know he was slowly melting her heart and making her want him more and more each day? She no longer had dreams of escape, of returning to her old life. Despite her sacrifice, she'd still harbored some hope she'd be able to leave at some point … Either by escape or the chance he'd tire of her and release her from her deal. Now the Dark Castle was her home – _Rumpelstiltskin_ was her home – and she couldn't imagine her life without either.

Belle's lips parted on a silent gasp, the sugar bowl she was holding slipping from her numb fingers to clatter against the tray. She had feelings for her master. They'd developed so slowly, she hadn't even noticed. She wrung her hands as a wave of heat suffused her chest, spreading rapidly up her neck to settle in the apples of her cheeks. For a long time, she'd considered him a friend – better than those few she'd had in Avonlea – but now … what? Did she care for him on a deeper level? Did she _want_ him? Truly want him as a woman wants a man?

She closed her eyes and let herself wonder what it would be like to kiss her wily master, how it would feel to have his lips pressed to hers, how he would taste if she ran her tongue over the seam and then dart inside his mouth. She sat down hard on the stool there at the worktable and fanned herself with her apron, the heat in her cheeks surely hot enough to scorch. Well, she thought – a whimper racing up out of her throat – that answered her question. She definitely wanted him.

But what if she were wrong about his feelings? What if he didn't care for her in that way? It could be that he simply wanted to know her better, to treat her a bit kinder. Forever was a long time. Wouldn't it make sense to want a better relationship with his companion? Some of her previous excitement dwindled as her heart sank. She would simply have to bide her time and see if the signs she'd read in his demeanor were correct or not. Gods, but she hated waiting!


	3. Unwelcome Company

**III**

 **Unwelcome Company**

Rumpelstiltskin schooled his weathered features into a bland mask, but nothing could disguise the bitter animosity in his narrowed amber eyes. Apparently, he was going to have to strengthen the wards around the castle … again! The queen prowled around Belle's library, making herself at home, a venomous smile upon her ruby lips. "What is it you want, Regina?" he fairly snarled between clenched teeth as he gave the wheel an idle spin. "I don't remember summoning you, nor sending you an open invitation to visit."

"And since when do I need a reason to visit?" she asked sweetly, that peculiar twist of her lips somewhere between a smile and a sneer turning his way. "I haven't heard from you in nearly a month. I was … concerned."

He cast her a blank stare before turning his attention back to the wheel. If there was one thing the queen hated, it was being ignored. After their last meeting in the forest when he'd been so sure she'd been the one to kidnap his Belle – _Belle!_ – he could well imagine why she was here now. "I grow weary of your false sentiment, dearie. State your business and be gone."

Regina clucked her tongue, tsking him in an effort to hide her amusement. She couldn't help but notice the tensing of his shoulders as she reached out and picked up the book Belle had left on the end table. She arched a brow, daring him to comment. He abandoned the wheel and stalked over to her to snatch the book from her hands, glaring at her through slitted lids.

"My, aren't you a bit testy today, Rumpel."

"Then stop touching my things!" he growled, tucking the tome away on his worktable. He'd make sure Belle got it back later.

" _Your_ things … or Belle's?" she asked, drawing out his maid's name in a seductive tone, her musical laughter reaching far into the rafters. "By the way, dear, did you ever find her? You were in a right fit state when you thought I had made off with her."

"My maid is none of your business, your majesty, and if that's why you've come – " He groaned as the sound of the door at the bottom of the stairs opened, the creaking of the hinges causing dread to curdle in his belly. How could he have forgotten he'd sent her for their afternoon tea?

"Rumpelstiltskin," Belle called softly when she was halfway up the staircase. "We're out of peach tarts, so I hope the cherry danishes will suffice. I'll have to bake more this afternoon, and … Oh, forgive me. I didn't know you had a guest," she said, lowering herself into a hasty curtsy.

His eyes softened just the tiniest bit as they came to rest upon her as she set the tray down on his worktable and began to pour tea into his chipped cup. "It's fine, dearie. Why don't you run along and start dinner, hm?"

"Of course," she quickly agreed. She didn't like the raw power which seemed to emanate from the woman in black.

Regina stepped into her path, however. "Don't be silly, girl. Stay for a moment. I've been rather anxious to meet you, after all," she purred silkily.

Belle's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would you wish to meet me? I'm just the maid," she intoned, wondering over the woman's motives. Her master was coiled tightly, barely disguised anger humming beneath the surface. It was evident he didn't like the woman, much less trust her.

Regina feigned surprise, her hand rising to rest at her throat. "Don't you know? No, I suppose not," she murmured more to herself. "When you were missing, Rumpelstiltskin was frantic to find you. So, so worried over the loss of his little Belle."

A smile bloomed on the girl's lips before she could bite it back, her earlier hope that he cared for her springing back to life within her chest. "My master doesn't like his things to go missing, m'lady," she answered simply, refusing to give this woman any ammunition to use against him.

Rumpelstiltskin inwardly cursed himself as he took Belle's elbow in a tight grasp and spun her around to face him, the lines of his face harsh with an anger he didn't feel towards her. Yet, he had to show Regina that Belle didn't mean as much to him as she actually did. "If you've time to stand about in idle chit chat with my guests, apparently I'm not working you hard enough," he growled, his eyes manic.

Belle braced her hand on his chest, hurrying to catch her balance. It was then she saw it, the small twitch at the corner of his right eye which betrayed his ploy. "Forgive me, master," she breathed out in a timid whisper, her thumb brushing back and forth against the bared patch of skin beneath her hand to convey to him that she understood.

He shivered under her soft caress, his fingers loosening on her arm. He gave her a gentle push towards the stairs. "Go … and my dinner had best be on time, girl."

Regina watched the girl scurry from the room, her head low as she rubbed furiously at her arm where her master had gripped her a bit more forcefully than necessary. She didn't miss the concern in the imp's eyes however he tried to hide it. Nor had she mistaken the shiver which had passed through him when the girl had touched him. He was far more interested in the little maid than he was willing to let on. She merely smiled at him and poured herself a cup of tea as he whirled on her.

"Now, if you've no other business than to bedevil me with your presence, I do believe you know where the door is, dearie," he all but snarled, moving back to his precious spinning wheel.

"You really should try to be a bit nicer to the help. It can't be easy to find pretty girls to serve you. Y'know … like your _Belle_."

"Regina!"

"Oh, Rumpel, there's no need to get so defensive over your little maid," she simpered, sipping at the warm brew in her cup. "I'm only teasing."

His lip curled in disgust. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Regina."

"Very well," she sighed. "Perhaps you can help with my little problem. I am in need of scarab venom … you know the one. I need it for a potion I'm brewing, and I have no desire to travel to Agrabah to get more."

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes speculatively. "You're trying to poison the girl now? I thought you just wanted your stepdaughter to suffer."

"No, I plan to use this particular poison on her charming prince. If I kill her true love … well, what could be more horrible than that? With him out of the picture, she will truly suffer. Nothing is worse than losing a true love and I'll have my revenge for years to come," she sneered. "Now do you have what I need or not?"

The mage went to his potions cabinet and cast a cursory glance inside. "Which will it be? The Agrabahan royal gilt scarab or the lilac moon scarab?"

"Is there a difference?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "Do you remember nothing I taught you, Regina? Those are the only two scarabs known to be poisonous and their venom works differently in several potions." He closed the cabinet. "Perhaps when you study up on exactly what venom it is you need, we might be able to make a deal."

"Couldn't you give me a bit of both?" she asked with a shrug.

"Regina! Go. Home."

She set her cup down with a clatter. "Fine! No need to be rude." She reined in her temper and smiled for him once more as she turned to leave. "I'll just leave you here … alone with your … Belle." Her laughter followed her down the stairs, surely setting the imp's teeth on edge. She could hear the shattering of glass as she closed the door behind her.


	4. An Easy Pawn

**IV**

 **An Easy Pawn**

Belle winced as she added a handful of sliced onions to the chopped steak and gravy simmering on the stove, her arm giving a painful twinge where her master had gripped her so mercilessly. She lowered the grate which held the coals beneath the top plate, assuring herself her dinner wouldn't burn. Going into the pantry, she retrieved several large red potatoes and moved them to her workspace to peel. It was a tedious task, but it also gave her time to think.

She knew Rumpelstiltskin hadn't purposely tried to hurt her. It was a combination of his anger and fear. She'd seen it clearly in his amber eyes, so clouded with emotion. He'd never laid a harmful hand on her before, and there was no reason for her to believe he would start now. And really, he didn't know his own strength. But who was that woman and why should he fear her? There was no one more powerful than the Dark One. It didn't make any sense to her. So many questions whirled in her mind; questions with no logical answers she could see, yet she was determined to find them out.

"Hello, dear."

Belle gasped, startled by the sweet sing-song voice which sounded behind her. She whipped about, the paring knife slipping from numb fingers to clatter against the counter. "M'lady!" she squeaked, dipping into a quick curtsey. "You gave me a fright. Did you need something?" she asked hesitantly. She was so unused to having visitors to the castle, the woman's presence in her kitchen unnerved her.

The queen shrugged, wrinkling her nose at the raw vegetables on the counter. "No, I just thought we'd have a chat before I go. You're not opposed to a little girl talk, are you?" Regina asked with false cheerfulness.

"I guess not," Belle answered, not wanting to offend her. She clasped her hands in front of her and straightened her shoulders, donning a serene mask. She'd been a princess before her deal with the Dark One and if anything, she knew how to converse with someone of Regina's station. "May I offer you tea?"

"Thank you, dear, but that won't be necessary. Tell me … how did you come to be in the employ of one such as Rumpelstiltskin?" She arched a brow at the girl. "I can't see him scouring the markets for a maid."

Belle watched her warily and chose her words carefully. "He saved my kingdom from the ogres, and I agreed to come to work for him. It was a small sacrifice to save so many."

Regina's eyes darkened with a manic gleam and Belle had to force herself to stand her ground. "How very noble of you. And are you _happy_ here with the Dark One? Earlier, it didn't seem as if he treats you very well."

"He is my master. It is not my place to question his authority."

"That's an evasion, dear, not an answer."

Belle smirked. "Yet it is the only one you'll be getting."

The queen's ruby lips curled back over her teeth in a sneer cold enough to chill the blood in the girl's veins. "I don't think so."

Before Belle could step back in defense, Regina's clawed hand shot forward, burying itself in her chest, her icy touch curling about her heart and dragging it from her chest with a squelching sound. The little maid slumped against the counter, gasping for breath, her wide terrified eyes glued to the pulsing organ in the queen's hand. "W-What d-did you d-do?!" she panted.

Regina leaned in closer, her face inches from Belle's. "Someone should have taught you not to be so lippy with your betters, little girl. Don't worry; you'll be getting this back when I'm done with you … one way or another."

It was on the tip of her tongue to argue with the woman, but a slight squeeze to her heart had her gasping for breath against the pain. The queen smiled, and Belle knew true fear.

"Now let's have those answers, hm? How do you really feel about your master?"

"I care for him," Belle said, the words spilling from her lips against her will. She clapped a hand over her mouth in horror at the admission.

The queen's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Well, I suppose there's no accounting for taste." She paced away from the girl and tapped one manicured nail against her chin. "And how does the imp feel for you?"

"I don't know." Another slight squeeze to her heart and the tears burning at the back of her eyes spilled over her lashes. "I swear I don't know! He hasn't said anything!" she cried, the pain so intense her knees threatened to buckle beneath her.

"Does he trust you?"

Belle snorted, unable to help herself. "Rumpelstiltskin trusts no one. And why should he with people like you lurking about – " She moaned as Regina squeezed a bit harder and longer this time for her impertinence.

The queen leaned in close to Belle's ear, a feral grin upon her ruby lips. "Then you'll just have to earn his trust, won't you, dear?"

Belle choked back a sob as she collapsed upon her knees on the cool hardwood covering the kitchen floor. "W-What do you w-want me to do?" she asked, feeling as if all the hope had been drained from the world to leave her lost and bereft. She'd never win his love now … not after such a betrayal.

"Simple, my dear. I want you to find out where he keeps his dagger … the one which controls him. I really don't care how you do it … just get it done. And I will be watching, so don't think I will tolerate you running off to him and telling him what I've done." She gave another firm squeeze to make her point. "Leave your mirror uncovered. I will contact you soon." She kicked Belle's skirt out of her way as she made her way to the door, tucking the girl's heart into a pocket of her cloak. "Remember, Belle, not a word to your master."

The former princess watched her go, unmindful of anything but the despair clenching painfully at her hollow chest.

 **A/n:** My posting schedule is all off for this fic as I'd planned to post it over the month of December. However, on Dec 12th I had to be admitted to the hospital. Let me tell you, it was the most horrible experience of my life! I had to have surgery and a long recovery. I was in there for sixteen days, came home for a day and a half and then had to go right back for another three. Thankfully, now I'm home and on the mend and will resume posting my fics. I want to thank all of you for your wonderful support during this trying time. All of those of you who reached out to me while I was in the hospital hold a special place in my heart and always will. You made my recovery so much more bearable. So, I hope you enjoy the update and my love to you.


	5. The Depths of Despair

**V**

 **The Depths of Despair**

Belle didn't know how long she sat there, wallowing in self-pity and a deluge of tears, but finally she pulled herself up and concentrated on her master's dinner. It wouldn't do anyone any good to have him become suspicious of her until she could find some way out of the mess she'd found herself in. She stirred the gravy, put the potatoes on to boil for a nice mash and set about shelling peas, unable to quell the trembling of her hands, but not allowing it to deter her. Perhaps she would be able to serve Rumpelstiltskin's dinner and slip back out of the hall before she drew too much notice to herself. Not that such a thing would be easy as attentive as he'd been of late.

The thought of that woman controlling the Dark One was enough to chill her to the very marrow of her bones. Despite what she'd been commanded to do, she couldn't allow Regina to get her hands on Rumpelstiltskin's dagger. She could feel the queen's compulsion to the very depths of her soul, the magic humming just beneath her skin which prickled painfully the longer she tried to resist. She wished she could go to her master and ask him why it was possible for the queen to control her simply because she possessed her heart. There might be a book in her library which might explain it to her, a book which might tell her how she might break the spell. Surely, there must be something in the Dark Castle to help her. Books had never failed her before, and she'd never come across a library more extensive than the one Rumpelstiltskin had given her.

Belle was certain of one thing … she _could not_ betray him. He meant too much to her. What she felt might not yet be love, but she wouldn't hurt him and lose what may be her one chance at happiness. And if she somehow lost herself to the queen's malice, but was able to save him, it was a risk she was more than willing to take.

"You're late!" he barked, nearly startling the tray from her hands as she entered the hall several hours later to serve him. "Dinner is to be served precisely at six and it is –" He tapped the gold pocket watch resting in his clawed hand, a wry smirk upon his lips, casting his gaze upward to meet hers. His brows drew together, low and menacing over his amber eyes. "What's wrong?"

Belle set the tray upon the table and removed his plate from it, setting it before him. She kept her gaze fixed upon her task, knowing it would be foolhardy to allow him to see her red-rimmed puffy eyes up close. "Naught is the matter, Master," she said softly, praying to keep the quaver from her voice. She placed a tankard of mead next to his plate and shook out a fine linen napkin to lay over his lap. "I'm simply tired and there's still much work to be done before I retire for the evening."

Rumpelstiltskin tossed the napkin onto the table, practically leaping from his seat to catch her hand before she could flee. He pulled her back to stand before him, his fingers gripping her chin gently but firmly to stop her from eluding his gaze. His eyes narrowed suspiciously on her. "You've been weeping, dearie. Tell me what is amiss," he demanded. "That is not a request, Belle, but an order."

She had to dig deep to find the courage in which she prided herself. It seemed to have deserted her, the trembling of her lower lip testament to the fact. "It's nothing … I promise," she lied. "Don't worry about me, Master. Your dinner will go cold."

"To hell with my dinner," he growled. He released her chin, his fingers trailing over the smooth pale skin of her arm until they cupped her elbow. She winced as he touched the bruise he'd left earlier. "Is it because of the scene I made in the library? Belle …"

"N-No … of course not."

She felt the magic radiating from his hand as it snaked its way beneath her skin to heal her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, dearie," he said lowly, his voice a caress to her battered senses. It was all she could do to stem the tears which threatened once more. "Regina … she can't know … I mean … " He ground his teeth together as he searched for the right words, his tongue a twisted enemy in his mouth. "She will use you against me at the first opportunity. I couldn't allow her to see how easy it would be."

"I would not betray you, Rumpel."

"She wouldn't give you a choice."

Belle bit her lip, wishing she'd been warned beforehand. She startled a bit as he held onto her, pulling her toward a chair he conjured for her.

"Here, dearie. Sit and join me for dinner this evening. I could do with the company," he told her, the skin over his sharp cheekbones seeming to glow a darker shade of gold.

"I-I didn't prepare another plate, Master," she protested despite the futility of the gesture. He'd never been one to take no for an answer.

With a wave of his spell clever hand, another plate appeared before her. "After dinner, we can retire to the library," he mumbled casually as if it were of no importance. "I think I'd like for you to read to me while I spin. Yes … yes that will do nicely."

Belle placed her napkin atop her lap and mustered up a faint smile for him. Her fork felt cold in her hand and the thought of putting food in her mouth, the effort it would take to chew and swallow, made her stomach roil. But she knew she'd have to try if for nothing more than to keep up the appearance that everything was normal. Any other time, she would have been alight with excitement knowing he _wanted_ to spend time with her. Now all she felt was the cold hand of dread.

"As you wish, Master."


	6. Suspicion

**VI**

 **Suspicion**

Something was terribly wrong with his little dearie. It was almost as if the woman he'd brought to his castle so long ago, brave to a fault, persistent with her smiles, cheerful to the point where he was afraid he'd go mad … that woman was missing, and he wanted her back. His Belle was breaking apart piece by piece, her effervescent light dimming to steal away her warmth, her essence. Her avoidance of him hurt most of all. Whereas before she had always sought his company, now she went to great pains to hide from him. What had he done to dissuade her?

Rumpelstiltskin paced his tower workroom, unable to remain in the library without her there, and raked a frustrated hand through his hair. Countless times, he'd asked her to tell him what was wrong, and each time she refused. When her melancholy increased, he lightened her workload, and when that didn't help, he doubled it. Still, she never complained and went about her work as if it were no matter. It was driving him mad, and with the myriad voices living in his head, he really didn't need that final push over the precipice into true insanity.

He closed his eyes as the pull of a desperate soul, the call of a deal, washed over him, leaving him wanting. Yet, not so much as to tempt him away from his little maid and the puzzle she had become. It didn't matter that cabin fever was beginning to set in, his skin itching just below the surface, that undeniable sensation which urged him to flee. Surely, Belle must be feeling the same way. It had been over a month since he'd seen her so much as take a stroll in the garden. Perhaps a trip to the village would ease some of her melancholy, he thought, one long finger tapping idly against his chin.

Something had to give. Somehow, he had to find a way to win her back, to restore her light … before they both succumbed to madness.

The sorcerer pushed away the voices, the calls to make a deal, and that niggling bit of conscience he still possessed, and sent out a tendril of magic in hopes of locating her whereabouts in the castle. His brows rose, surprised to find her in the library. He was standing at her back before her name had fully left his lips, but he couldn't quite wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

Books littered the table – magic tomes he'd sworn were well out of her reach – parchment, quills, a cold cup of tea, all set before her, holding her rapt attention. But more disturbing than the thought of her coming to some accidental harm – which really wasn't an issue with the wards ingrained into the very structure of the castle to keep its residents safe – was her unkempt appearance. Never had his little maid presented herself less than immaculately dressed and groomed. Now her hair was falling from its pins, there was a bit of soot smudged on one cheek and a tea stain on her apron. What the hell was going on?!

She jumped nearly a foot and screamed the rafters down, whirling on him furiously when he reached out to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Belle … dearie, what are you doing?" he asked, his brow furrowed with concern. He stepped forward, next to the table and banished the spell books, one by one, to his tower to put them away where she couldn't get to them again. "Why do you have these books? Don't you realize they're dangerous? I've warned you about –"

"Touching your things, I know. Please … forgive me," she finished for him, huffing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Master. I came in to dust, and then … I suppose I got carried away."

He arched a disbelieving brow. "That doesn't explain why you had _these_ books. These particular books which are stored …" He pointed one lone finger up to the highest shelf in the corner next to the ladder she'd hauled over in order to reach them. "… way up there."

Belle's eyes were frantic as she cast them down at her feet. He couldn't know why she was poring over the ancient texts, couldn't discover her secret. There was no telling what Regina would do to her if Rumpelstiltskin confronted her. No, he was safest if she were to remain silent.

"Belle, this cannot continue, dearie. Look at yourself!" he sneered. "All you do is work –"

"Isn't that why you wanted me here?"

The mage opened his mouth to answer only to snap it closed once more "Did you just sass me?" he asked in a befuddled tone. "What have I told you about your sass, little maid?" He tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet his scrutinizing gaze. That was another thing which bothered him. She no longer challenged him, most times shrinking into herself when they met. Where was her spunk, her courage, her fire he loved so much? Where was his little dearie? He leaned in closer and gave a hesitant sniff, his nose wrinkling. "When was the last time you had a bath? Or slept, for that matter?"

She flushed crimson with mortification, her fingers clasped and fidgeting as she looked away.

"When, Belle?" he persisted.

She shrugged. "I don't remember."

His mouth dropped open to gape at her, his hands rising to grasp her upper arms in a firm grip. "What is happening to you? Talk to me. I am your master! I command it!" he roared.

Belle's lower lip wobbled tremulously, her eyes wide and filled with despair. "N-Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Don't you think I would tell you if I could!?" she wailed, pushing away from him. He let her go easily, stunned by her outburst his heart sinking as she raced for the stairs.


	7. I Want Results, My Dear

**VII**

 **I Want Results, My Dear**

Angry sobs wrenched from Belle's throat as she ran down the stairs and along the dim corridors which would lead her to the sanctuary of her rooms. She slammed the door closed behind her, not bothering with the little gold key protruding from the lock. If her master wanted in, a locked door wouldn't stop him. Her knees buckled beneath her and she slid down the smooth wood to land on her arse, folding in on herself as she gave in to her anguish.

Rumpelstiltskin had been trying so hard, his kindnesses having increased over the last few weeks. He smiled more readily – when he wasn't wearing a worried frown, that is – and he no longer shied away from her if she touched his hand or his arm. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and confess everything.

She was losing herself, the queen's thrall more and more damaging to her soul. If she didn't find a way to get her heart back …

Belle hiccupped and angrily swiped at the tears staining her ashen cheeks. It was no longer about her heart. She feared she'd never see it again. Now she worried more about what it would do to her master when Regina finally decided she'd had enough and crushed Belle's heart to dust. She knew deep down, somewhere in that heart of his … he cared for her. He certainly enjoyed her company. How would he react when she was taken from him for good this time? There would be no bringing her home.

She pushed her troubles to the back of her mind, needing to focus on what needed to be done. Tugging at the stays at the back of her peach gown, she freed herself from the fine muslin and whipped the garment over her head, hurrying into the bathing chamber which adjoined her room.

With a softly spoken command, the tub filled with steaming water, to which she quickly added rose scented bath salts. She sighed as she slipped beneath the surface. It was hard to believe she'd been searching for so long that she'd neglected basic hygiene. Lately she'd neglected everything, she thought sadly. When she wasn't being compelled to look for the dagger, she was busily trying to find a way to break the queen's thrall over her heart. Both searches had been futile, it seemed.

Now she was nearly out of time and only one ace was left up her sleeve. She couldn't tell – speak the words, at least – her master what the queen had done, but there was no reason why he couldn't read her journal. And she'd made sure to document every minute detail of the past several weeks. Regina was sure to kill her instantly for her treachery, but she would make sure to have one final moment of happiness before her world came crumbling down about her ears.

She scrubbed herself until her skin was raw and made sure to wash her hair twice until it was so clean it squeaked before rising from the tub and dressing in a soft rose-colored nightgown and matching dressing robe. It was only then she sat down at her vanity and whipped the drape off the mirror to brush out her hair. She looked awful, dark bruises beneath her eyes from lack of sleep and lines of stress at her mouth and creasing her brow. There was barely a hint of the girl she'd been just one short month ago. The worst part of all was the ache which seemed to build daily in her hollow chest. The more she came to love her master, the worse it grew, the emotion needing her heart to feed it.

"My, my, don't you look like a little slice of hell. What have you done to yourself, my dear," the drawling sickly-sweet voice of the queen asked from the other side of the looking glass.

Belle dropped her brush, a startled gasp falling from her lips. It wasn't the first time she'd been forced to communicate with the woman, but each time, the sudden appearance in her mirror unnerved her. She knew Rumpelstiltskin would be livid if he knew Regina had access to _any_ part of his castle. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Regina's features hardened, her eyes narrowing. "You know perfectly well what I want," she screeched, slamming her hand down on her own vanity. "I want the Dark One's dagger and I'm tired of waiting!" She lifted Belle's bright red heart, so the girl could see it pulsing away in her hand. She trailed one ruby nail over the organ and Belle shivered, feeling the sensation despite the distance between them.

"It's not here in the castle. It has to be in his vault … the one place where he would never dare take me. I only know of its existence because I came across an ancient text. Rumpel would never –"

Regina laughed as she squeezed Belle's heart and watched the girl clutch uselessly at her chest, gasping for breath. "I didn't ask for excuses, girl. I want results. Do whatever it takes to get that dagger and bring it to me." She arched one raven brow, a sinister smile curling her ruby lips. "Seduce him if you have to, dear. You said yourself that you cared for him. It shouldn't be too difficult to get what you want."

"And if I can't?"

The queen's smile slipped into a venomous mask, her eyes nearly black and filled with hate. "Well … we all know what will happen if you fail."

Belle drew in a quavering breath as the mirror returned to its reflective surface, the queen having had enough enjoyment from tormenting her. She refused to cry again as she rose from the vanity and replaced the drape, her shoulders squared with steely determination. It was time. She threw herself into the chair at the little writing desk in the corner and retrieved her journal from the drawer, the lamplight gleaming on the powder blue leather cover. She flipped it open, dipped her quill into the inkpot and began to write, hoping her words would somehow bring comfort to the man she loved so dearly.


	8. Truth Will Out

**VIII**

 **Truth Will Out**

The Dark One growled low in his throat as he tossed his bath towel in a corner for Belle to collect for the laundry the next day. He'd hoped a nice hot soak in the tub would help to calm his simmering rage, but it hadn't. He thrust his arms in the sleeve of his emerald colored silk shirt with the gold embroidery about the cuffs, uncaring if his skin was still damp. Nothing mattered anymore … naught except his little maid and what it was she was hiding from him.

Just once couldn't he have someone in his life who would be honest with him? His son was gone, lost to a portal to gods only knew where, with no way to get to him. His wife hadn't been able to abide the sight of him and his lover had wanted nothing but his power. He'd truly thought Belle was different. Yet, now she was playing the same games, on the brink of abandoning him, too. If only he could uncover the circumstances which had made her change so suddenly.

The voices in his head chanted a litany of pleas … pleas to help her. Despite their innate evil, they had one thing in common … their love for the girl. Their host had been better, calmer, less manic since the girl had come there, and much easier to control. If the spinner thought for a moment his little maid was in danger, he would do whatever they wanted.

 _"Something's wrong."_

 _"Save her."_

 _"Help her."_

 _"She needs you."_

 _"You mustn't fail her, Rumpelstiltskin."_

The sorcerer pressed the heels of his hands against his closed lids, fighting for control, nearly missing the soft tap at his bedroom door. The voices instantly grew louder at the prospect of being in her presence, urging him to allow her entry. He didn't need his curse to hurry him towards the door to let her in. She had come to him – finally – and he could only hope it was because she was ready to confide in him.

Her hand was raised to knock again when he opened the door, catching it back at the last second and folding it in against her chest. Her cheeks bloomed with color as she offered him a sheepish smile. It didn't escape his notice that she hadn't bothered to dress after her bath, having slipped into her nightclothes. She wasn't in the habit of appearing at his chamber door, much less so scantily attired. He had to beat the voices back with a stick, back to the far corners of his mind where they couldn't cause too much mischief. At least he could be thankful they weren't presenting themselves in the room where he could see them. His dealings with Belle would be far more difficult if they did.

"Rumpelstiltskin … may I come in?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. Had she been crying again, he wondered.

His nails dug into the smooth wood of the door as he regarded her with his scrutinizing gaze. "I don't know, dearie. Are you ready to talk to me?"

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes soft as she finally raised them to meet his. "It's time."

His brow furrowed, eyes narrowing as he stepped back to allow her entry. He offered her a seat in one of the matched wingback chairs before the hearth, figuring she could use the warmth, if her trembling frame was any indication. He sat opposite her, settling back in the chair and stretching out his long legs before him, appearing relaxed when he felt anything but.

"Alright … I'm listening," he prompted when she simply sat there staring at him, her eyes riveted on his chest. He glanced down at himself, pulling his shirt tails together over his exposed flesh. It was his turn to blush now, his cheeks glowing golden.

Belle held up the little blue book she'd brought, her hands clasped tightly around the leather to still their trembling. "I have a gift … for later."

"Isn't that the journal I gave you?"

"It is," she nodded, her throat working furiously as she fought to get the words out without choking. "I fear you'll need it."

His jaw clenched, the muscle in his cheek ticking angrily as he shot to his feet and pointed an accusing finger in her direction. "You've come to ask me to release you from our deal, haven't you? Haven't you?! You want to leave!"

She rose to follow him as he stalked away towards his bed, his fingers curling about the bedpost as if he needed its aid to remain standing. "No! No, I don't want to leave you." He flinched as she laid a hand on his chest, her thumb caressing the hollow of his throat. "I … I love you, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin gaped at her, the voices in his head forming their own cheering section. He pushed them back and schooled his features into a disbelieving mask as he snorted. "Yes, dearie, you've more than proven that over the last month." He pushed her hand away, unable to bear the softness of her touch when his heart was shattering. "You can't love me, Belle … no one can."

"I do," she whispered, closing more of the distance between them, pressing her petite frame to his and wrapping her arms about his waist.

Gods, how he wanted to believe her. How he wanted to crush her to him, take what she so willingly offered and lose himself in her warmth. Instead, he took her shoulders in a firm grip and set her from him. "Enough of this nonsense, Belle. Tell me what has been troubling you, or leave, but I won't stand here and listen to these lies."

Belle clasped her hands before her, fidgeting as she glanced down at her feet to hide the tears caused by his rejection. "I can't … _tell_ you, per se."

"Of course, you can," he roared. "There's nothing stopping you!"

Belle moved between his parted knees and cradled his face in her hands as he sank down heavily onto the edge of the bed. She tried to convey with her gaze what her lips wouldn't allow her to speak. "I'm thinking of taking up poetry writing as a hobby."

He stared back at her as if she'd grown another head. "What?" he growled. "What are you on about now? What has this to do –"

She leaned in and slanted her lips over his, melting against him at that first taste. It was enough to silence him, thankfully. She'd kissed others in her short life, but none had ever had the power to make her knees turn to jelly, or her stomach quiver with desire. He tasted of tea and spice and magic, a heady combination which threatened to steal her breath and befuddle her mind. She whimpered softly as his long fingers curled over her hips and drew her closer.

His eyes were darker, the pupils large and filled with lust as she drew back. "I wrote you a poem, my master. Would you care to hear it?" she whispered, her warm breath fanning his lips.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded dumbly, as much as her gentle grasp would allow, his brows drawing together as he took note of the fear in her eyes. What was she so afraid of? She had the beast of the Dark Castle in the palm of her hand, and was the bravest woman he'd ever known. Fear should never darken her gaze.

She pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth, and he tried to focus on what she was saying.

"Open up and see inside,

Where my fears I cannot hide.

Open up and look within,

Where there is naught but bleak and grim."

Oh, his little one needed to work on her rhyming … but wait, what did she have to fear? Was she trying to tell him something … some hidden message within her poor attempt at poetry? What game was she playing? His confusion only increased when she took his hand and brought it to rest against her chest, over her heart. A tiny whimper burbled up out of his throat, her skin softer than silk beneath his hand. But wait … she was speaking again, and he had to chase away the lust-induced fog which clouded his brain.

"My darling love, how you tempt me,

To reveal the longing in my heart.

But where I love and yearn and want is cold and bare,

Gone forever to leave me naught but despair."

The breath froze in his chest, the icy hand of fear clutching at his heart as he took in her words and noticed the absence of the heartbeat which should be pounding beneath his hand. Her heart … her heart was gone! Fire blazed in the depths of his eyes as everything fell into place. _When_ she had begun acting so oddly coincided with the queen's visit, and she confirmed it with the last lines of her sonnet.

"Stolen from you before you knew

The love I feel forever true

Stolen from me before I could gift it to you."

Belle covered his lips with her fingertips to forestall the rage threatening to spill from the tip of his tongue, fearing somehow the queen would know and kill her in an instant. The pleading in her eyes, her alabaster skin white with terror, and the rapid breaths she drew in thankfully were enough to convince him to hold his silence.

"Did you like it, Master?" she asked in as normal a tone as she could manage.

His teeth ground together in his fury. "Oh, yes, dearie, it was quite illuminating." He remembered her journal then. "And is there anything else you'd care to share with me this evening?"

Belle smiled in relief, tearing herself away from him to fetch the little leather-bound book. She hurried back to his side and turned it to the last page, the very one she'd written before coming to him that evening.

 _Journal entry 15th April –_

 _I'm out of time. The queen grows impatient, and I fear she won't accept any more excuses. If I cannot be helpful in her cause to find Rumpelstiltskin's dagger, she will not hesitate to end my life. I can't continue to hide this ruse from my master. I love him too much to betray him. If my life is forfeit, at least I will go to my death knowing I was a true and faithful servant to him._

 _I know it pains him to see me keep my distance, but it pains me more. To know he cares for me, to know he wants me, too, and not be able to show him. I weep with sadness. I want nothing more than to be his in every sense of the word, but I cannot give Regina more ammunition to use against him. I've tried so hard to break her thrall, but I fear it is a hopeless endeavor. I will try to make him understand with the time I have left, just how much I do love him. I will try to make him see his happiness is more important than my life._

Belle screamed as he tossed the book aside and roared with rage, hauling her onto the bed and pulling her beneath him, blanketing her with his body as if he could physically protect her. Tears continued to course down her face as he did nothing more than stare down at her, his eyes nearly completely black with his fury, his hands shaking with it. He tore the jeweled comb from her hair and threw it at the wall with such force, it shattered.

"Rum –"

Rumpelstiltskin cut her off, his mouth descending over hers in a kiss which stole her breath, so gentle and reverent despite the rage spiraling throughout his wiry form. His hands covered hers where they rested next to her head, his thumbs caressing her sensitive palms and drawing a helpless moan from her throat. He brought them to rest on either of his temples with an unspoken command to leave them there. He moved his own fingertips to rest on hers, the touch joining them with a faint hint of blue tinged magic.

 _"What in the blue fuck were you thinking?"_ his inner voice growled low and annoyed.

Her eyes sprang open in surprise, her lips poised with an answer his lips refused to let her loose _. "H-How are we able to talk like this?"_ It was a wonder she could think at all as his tongue darted out to gently glide over her lower lip.

 _"I'm the Dark One, dearest. There are a great many things I can do. Now I want you to explain to me why you thought it such a wonderful idea to keep this from me. And where did you get that bloody comb?"_

Belle glanced over at the shattered remains of the diamond comb, a frown knitting her brow. " _I thought it was from you. It was left on my vanity."_

He shook his head, careful not to dislodge her fingers from his temples. _"No. I would never give you anything with a reflective surface which Regina might use to spy on us."_ He leaned in again and nipped sharply at her lower lip. _"You should have told me she took your heart, Belle. How can I protect you if you keep secrets from me?"_

She whimpered softly as his tongue teased the inside of her lip before slipping inside to duel with hers. " _Ummmm …"_ she moaned.

Rumpelstiltskin broke the kiss, and pressed his brow to hers, nuzzling against her nose. " _Focus, Belle_."

" _Can't … you have no idea how long I've wanted you to kiss me."_

 _"Belle …"_ he said in a warning tone, his voice rich and warm as it caressed her mind.

She tried desperately to push her desire aside and focus on answering his questions. _"She forbade me from speaking of it. I literally couldn't tell you what was happening to me. I'm so sorry, Master. Please believe me. I would never betray you."_

 _"And what would you have done if you'd actually come across the dagger?"_

A wide smile bloomed on her lips as her thumbs caressed his sharp cheekbones. _"It wasn't likely I'd find it. I only looked in rooms I knew you wouldn't have thought to hide it."_

 _"Clever girl,"_ he murmured. He avoided her lips as she tilted her face up to kiss him, and ignored the pout thereafter. " _You do realize I'm going to have to kill her now."_

 _"What? No, you can't!"_

 _"How can you say that after what she's done to you?!"_ his inner voice roared, making her head hurt.

 _"Not for her … for you. Being the Dark One for centuries can't have been easy on your soul, Rumpelstiltskin. Don't add another murder to those you've already committed. Don't let another death blacken your heart."_

 _"How can you say that?! How!? I cannot let this stand, Belle … I will not!"_

Belle leaned up and kissed the rapidly beating pulse point beneath his firm jaw. _"Please, Master?"_

He groaned, already feeling himself wanting to give into her plea. _"Why would you care if I darkened just a bit more, dearie?"_

 _"Because I love you. I believe I mentioned that earlier."_

 _"You can't love me."_

 _"Yes, I can. It's quite easy actually."_

He shook his head. _"Beautiful princesses don't fall in love with the monster … they wait to be rescued by the prince."_

 _"I'm not a princess any longer and you're not a monster, so therefore the point is moot,"_ she retorted, her inner voice just as provoking as her real one, he realized.

 _"Really now? And just what are you then, dearie?"_

 _"Yours."_

He shivered, his body tightening with desire. _"We'll continue this conversation once I return."_

 _"You're leaving?!"_ she asked, panic shrieking through his head and making it his own.

 _"Well, I can't have her running amok with your heart, now can I?"_ His eyes narrowed as he pressed his nose to hers. " _We will also discuss your punishment for keeping vital information from me. Are we clear?"_

Belle nodded slowly, the consequences of her actions and the promise of retribution at his hands sending a tremor of pleasure sparking through her. " _Yes, Master,"_ she fairly purred.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her again, pouring his need into one fevered brush and dance of his lips on hers, needing her to know just how much he cared. He was still plenty angry over her duplicity, but that could be dealt with after her heart had been restored. He left her breathless and panting, curled on the silken duvet as his magic carried him away on a breath of purple smoke.


	9. Retribution Most Dire

**IX**

 **Retribution Most Dire**

Regina cursed as the cloudy image in her mirror disappeared. "What happened? What did you do?" she asked accusingly. It wasn't at all out of the ordinary for her to berate her enamored servant.

Her mirror stuttered out a response, mustering his dignity. He didn't like it at all that she immediately thought it his fault. "The connection was lost, your majesty. It could very well be the Dark One took offense to the jewelry you left his little maid."

"Or it could be that he suspects me," she drawled in a bored tone. She tapped one ruby nail against the small wooden box which contained Belle's heart. "And she was doing quite well, too. It's not everyday someone could claim she was able to seduce the Dark One."

The bearded visage of her loyal servant smirked at her from the confines of the mirror as she continued to glare at him. "You know he's going to find out eventually. Surely he's begun to suspect –"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" she seethed, baring her teeth at him in a snarl. "You've seen for yourself that he cares for the girl. Why shouldn't I use her to trap him? Even if she isn't able to secure his dagger, I can always use her to bend him to my will."

Regina's eyes narrowed as a tiny crack appeared in the bottom corner of the mirror on her vanity. It traveled upwards as she leaned closer, pressing a finger to the glass. Mortar and dust filtered down from the rafters, the castle jolting violently, shaking on its foundation and throwing her to the floor. She shrieked as her head rebounded against the marble, pain forcing her to cry out.

"So sure about that, are you, dearie?" came the low ominous tones from her former master as he stepped out of the shadows, his lithe frame vibrating with rage. He wore his darkness like a cloak, magic crackling at his spell clever fingertips, waiting to be unleashed.

Regina stumbled up to her knees, her hands reaching for the box on her vanity in a last-ditch effort to save herself. He wouldn't dare risk the loss of his Belle, she was certain. She might have been quick, but he was quicker, the box poofing into his hands before her fingers could even come close to it. She turned on him, her eyes manic in her fear, her anger, the combination of the two twisting her features into a mask of insanity. He merely smiled, the gesture sending an icy chill down her back.

A blast of his rage shattered the numerous mirrors lining the walls of her bedchamber, spraying her with glass shards, splinters nicking her porcelain skin. "Did you really think you could best me, Regina?" he sneered, coming to stand over her where she cowered on her knees. "I have lived for centuries, dearie. In that time, I have lost more than you can comprehend. My own son fled from me, couldn't abide what I'd become, disappearing through a portal where I can never follow. I won't allow you to take away the one good thing I have left."

His hand shot out and wrapped the long tail of her hair around his fist, yanking the broken queen to her feet, her eyes wide with terror. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice filled with false bravado, determined not to let him see how frightened she truly was. "Kill me? You need me!"

An impish giggle reverberated through the din of the crumbling castle walls. "Need you? Surely you jest. You were an amusing distraction. I merely wanted to see if you could surpass your mother in your training." He leaned closer to her, his chin nearly resting on her shoulder. "She was right about you, dear. You really are a failure." He let go, prancing away from her, almost gleeful now that she was within his grasp and facing retribution to pay for her crime. "Don't worry … I'm not going to end you. Even though I should."

"And why would you spare me?" she spat defiantly.

"Because Belle wishes it, that's why," he snarled through clenched teeth. "She doesn't want another murder added to an already long list. I quite disagree, but I did promise."

Tired of playing with his prey, he flicked his wrist in her direction, black smoke beginning to curl about her feet. Regina watched in horror as her ebony heels began to form into cool white marble with a hint of gold. "No!" she screeched, unable to move from her place, unable to flee. "No, Rumpel … you can't do this to me!"

A feral grin curled his lips as his fingers lovingly caressed the box containing Belle's heart. "Oh, I assure you I can," he giggled. "You'll make a fine addition to my garden, your majesty. And every time Belle goes out to cut roses for the foyer, you'll see her and wish you'd left well enough alone."

The Winter Palace crumbled to dust as the Dark One transported himself and the marble statue of the queen to the castle rose garden and installed her there where she would remain until she crumbled to dust due to time and the ravages of nature. Her reign of terror was at its end.


	10. Punishment So Sweet

X

Punishment So Sweet

Rumpelstiltskin dragged himself back up to his bedroom, forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other. He needed time to think, time to figure out what he was going to do about his little dearie. Sighing, he flipped open the lid of the box containing her heart, the bright red pulsing organ mocking him with its purity. It wouldn't remain like that for long if she stayed with him. What really could he offer her aside from a lifetime of pain and darkness? She deserved so much more than him. She deserved a husband who could love her and give her a family, one where she didn't have to worry about his enemies knocking down their door to steal her away and use her as leverage.

Belle was curled upon the duvet where he'd left her, her slender arms wrapped tightly about his pillow. She startled upright as the door closed behind him, pushing her tousled hair back away from her brow. "Rumpelstiltskin …"

"Aye, dearie, it's me. Whom else would it be?" he asked, a sad smile adorning his thin lips.

She bit her lip anxiously as he sat down beside her. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, staring down at the box in his hands. "She'll trouble no one any longer."

"You didn't –"

"No, I didn't kill her. I promised you I wouldn't, and I _always_ keep my word." He flinched as her hand lifted to brush the hair back from his brow, his skin tingling from her touch. "I've simply gained a new statue for the garden."

Belle didn't argue with him. He hadn't killed Regina and if she were upset with the end results, it was her own fault for not being more specific in her request. At least as a statue the queen wouldn't be able to harm anyone else, and she could take comfort in that. Now she had more pressing matters to address, seeing as how he didn't look at all happy. Before he'd left her, he'd been affectionate and open, going so far as to allow her into his very mind. Now, he was cold and distant. "Then tell me what's wrong. What happened while you were away? Let me help you."

He snorted disbelievingly. "Oh, like you let me help you?" He huffed out a tired breath and raked a hand through his hair, dropping his gaze to his lap. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course, it matters. I didn't tell you what was wrong, and it hurt you. I'm so sorry … but please don't shut me out. We can get past this, and –"

"I'm sending you home to your father … first thing tomorrow. I can't have my enemies continue to use you against me."

The breath caught in her chest as she gaped at him in horror. "Home? _This_ is my home, Rumpelstiltskin … _you_ are my home. You can't just send me away because you're afraid. I am willing to take the risk a thousand times over just to spend one moment in your arms." She inched closer and wrapped her arms about his neck, pressing her brow to his. "I love you. Don't send me away."

He gently pushed her away with a sad smile. "You don't love me, Belle. You can't love a monster."

"I don't love a monster, Rumpel … I love _you_."

"Belle …"

She pulled away, scooting back towards the headboard as the color washed out of her face. "You don't … you don't feel the same, do you? You don't want me." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm such a fool, seeing something that wasn't there."

"What?" he squawked, wondering how she'd come to that conclusion. He hadn't exactly been hiding his feelings from her lately. _You haven't been exactly forthcoming either, spinner,_ one of the voices admonished. "Can't you see I'm trying to protect you, woman!"

"So, you _do_ want me?"

He ducked his head sheepishly and nodded. He wasn't expecting a lapful of his little dearie as she crawled onto his leather clad thighs and wrapped herself around him.

"And you love me?" she asked, burying her fingers in his soft curls.

"Don't push it, dearest."

Belle's brows lifted expectantly, hope shining in the depths of her empyreal blue eyes. "Maybe just a wee bit?"

Rumpelstiltskin grunted a vague response and opted for a subject change, taking the coward's way out. He couldn't give her such power over him. Not yet. He reached for the box which had tumbled onto the bed and lifted her heart into his palm.

"Wait!" she cried as he moved to return it to its resting place.

"I would think you'd be wanting it back," he said, a puzzled frown marring his brow.

Belle bit her lip thoughtfully, arching one chestnut brow. "You … um … you hold my heart, which means you have control over me. Since you're so skeptical, why not ask for the truth? You know I wouldn't be able to lie to you … "

The possibilities hit him like a ton of bricks, leaving him gaping. "You … _want_ me to control you? That would be taking away your free will, Belle. I am _nothing_ like Regina. I can't do that to you."

"Just to prove I'm telling you the truth," she insisted. "Please, Master?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No … it's what you are."

"Not anymore. I've already released you from your deal."

"I don't want to be released."

"Stop bloody arguing with me."

"Then stop trying to be rid of me when you really want me to stay!"

The sorcerer caressed her heart with a fingertip and she instantly relaxed against him. "Fine," he growled, still not liking her plan one little bit. His fingers wrapped gently about the organ and he spoke softly, soothingly. "Do you truly love me?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation, the emotion clear in her unwavering gaze.

His own heart did a flip in his chest at her admission. "Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

She grinned at him, pressing herself closer to his chest and resting her hand over where his heart lay, comforted by the rapid beat. "I love the way you look at me when you think I'm unaware, your quips –"

"I'm not funny."

"Yes, you are; stop arguing," she scolded. "Your smile and the way you laugh when you aren't trying to be the big bad Dark One. It's velvety and rich and makes me feel warm inside. Rumpelstiltskin, there is so much about you that I love, I could sit here all night and share my reasons with you. But one thing remains true … my feelings for you, my _love_ for you, will never waver." A solitary tear rolled over her ashen cheek. "When I was certain I was going to die … the thing I regretted most was that I hadn't told you. That's why I came to you tonight. I couldn't sit by and wait for Regina to crush my heart when I hadn't told you yet how I felt about you."

"You … ah … you really do want this? Me?" he asked, frowning at her. He was still having difficulty believing she could really want him. He glanced down at the vivid red heart in his hand, wondering how long it would be before it became blemished with a bit of his darkness, but he could let her go no easier than he could pull the stars from the sky.

"I do, Rumpel. Don't push me away because you're afraid to take a chance on our love. Please?" She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I know somewhere in your heart, you care for me enough to want to keep me."

His expression was pained as he looked down at her. "Belle, with all my foresight, I cannot see our future. You're too close to me already. What if I can't protect you? What if you find you can't look past the darkness in my soul and decide you've had enough? What if –"

Rumpelstiltskin leaned into her touch as she carded her fingers through his hair. "We shall make our own fate, make our own choices … good or bad. All you have to do is take a chance."

"Yes," he whispered against her lips. He was terrified he would lose her eventually, but after three centuries of darkness, he craved the light, a light only she could bring into his soul. He ravaged her mouth, desperate to show her what he felt in his own heart. His need, his yearning, his love … all hers for the taking.

Belle gasped as he gently thrust her heart back into her chest, her darling spinner much more careful with the task than the queen had been when she had removed it. She watched him carefully as he rested his hand on her chest, chanting softly in an ancient language she didn't recognize, his hand taking on a muted golden glow. She felt warm and so light she feared she could easily float away, wrapped in a golden cloud of tenderness and love.

She sighed in contentment, nuzzling her nose against the hollow of his throat. "What did you do?" she murmured dreamily, her body drifting into a pleasant lassitude.

"I marked your heart. It's almost like a fingerprint for want of a better description. No one will ever be able to remove it again … except me, and I really don't see the need to do so." He took her chin in a firm grip, his eyes narrowing in all seriousness. "However, do not think you will escape your punishment for this little deceit."

Belle bit her lip and tried not to grimace as she squirmed nervously on his lap. "Yes, Master."

"I've told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry … habit."

He sighed, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she answered readily, more than willing to prove it to him if necessary. And knowing him, it would be.

"You realize I have always tried to protect you and will continue to do so?"

"Yes."

"And you are determined to stay with me though our deal is void?"

Belle nodded eagerly, a smile replacing the worried frown on her lips. "Yes."

"You might wish to re-evaluate your decision when I'm done with you," he whispered. "I need to know, Belle … How far are you willing to take this …" He gestured a hand between the two of them. "This … Gods, I don't even know what to call it!"

Belle tried her best not to giggle at his exasperation. "It's a relationship, Rumpel." She pressed her lips to his for a lingering kiss which helped some of the tension ease out of him. "Are you asking if I want to lie with you?"

He gave a jerky nod of his head. "I don't expect it, Belle. I just need to know what you want."

Belle tugged gently on the ends of his hair, silently admonishing him for his lack of faith in his own allure. "I want all of you, Rumpel … in every way. I won't be giving you myself in half measure."


	11. Oh, The Voices In My Head

**XI**

 **Oh, the Voices in My Head …**

Rumpelstiltskin set her on the bed and rose unsteadily to his feet, overwhelmed with the woman he loved. And yes, he _did_ love her no matter how he might try to deny it. He paced over to the hearth rug and rested his hands on the mantel as he stared down into the flickering flames. He closed his eyes, the voices growing louder the harder he tried to block them out. It wasn't often the former Dark Ones would intrude, only in moments of great conflict when he couldn't help but let down his guard.

" _Don't be such a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. Take what the girl is offering you_ ," Zoso cajoled in a reasonable tone.

" _No more loneliness_ …"

" _No more isolation_ …"

" _Someone who has proven her loyalty_ …"

" _Someone you can trust_ …"

The voices scattered as Nimue stepped to the front of the queue, her soft tone caressing his mind. Of all the Dark Ones who'd come before him, Rumpelstiltskin knew her to be the most dangerous, the most manipulative. Yet, she was his favorite. Only she could so easily understand what was in his heart because she'd felt it firsthand. The loss of her true love had been just as devastating to her as losing his son had been to him.

" _Rumpelstiltskin_ ," she cooed silkily, seductively. " _Let go, spinner. Let go of your fear. In countless centuries, no one has loved a Dark One. No one has been willing to give their heart so freely_."

"She'll leave too … just like Milah and Bae and Cora. No one ever stays with me for long. If it's not my cowardice or my darkness, it's because I'm just not enough. And if she does stay, how long will I have with her before death takes her? Sixty … seventy years? Sands in the hourglass, dearie, with no way to stop them."

" _Stop it_ ," she seethed, her golden eyes flashing as she took form to stand next to him. " _You know you have the power to turn back time. And if you're so afraid, bind her to you. Protect her, keep her safe and at your side, but do not give in to your fear of rejection and push her away. Take what you want so badly and be happy for once_."

Nimue growled menacingly as Zoso appeared at her side and leaned in over her shoulder. " _You might also want to tell the little tart how you feel, as well. Girls like to hear the words_. _And besides … a happy Dark One is a productive Dark One_."

"Thank you, Dr. Feel-Good! Now, begone … go find your jollies elsewhere," the sorcerer snapped.

Nimue smiled, lifting her hand to brush her knuckles gently across his cheek before she remembered she wasn't flesh. " _Don't let your happiness slip through your fingers, Rumpelstiltskin_ ," she warned and then she was gone.

"Rumpel?" Belle asked, suddenly at his elbow. "Who were you talking to?"

The Dark One raked his hands over his face, trying to dispel some of the darkness clinging to him before turning to address Belle's question. "No one, dearie … no one a'tall," he smiled, his eyes lazy and heavily lidded. "I just needed a moment before we begin."

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back and arching a brow coyly at him. "Spank me?"

"Belle, you really shouldn't tempt me," he warned, gravitating towards her.

"I'll do more than that if you let me," she retorted, her pearly teeth worrying her lower lip.

His hand snaked out, wrapping itself about her wrist and pulling her towards him before trapping it behind her back, holding her firmly though his touch was gentle. "And you're sure? You'll accept your punishment for your deceit … whatever it may be?"

She nodded. "I will."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, to garner his control for what was to come. "Very well … let us begin."


	12. Sweet Surrender

**A/n:** This chapter contains VERY adult themes. Reader discretion is advised. Mild bondage but fully consensual.

 **XII**

 **Sweet Surrender**

Rumpelstiltskin threw himself down into one of the wingback chairs set before the hearth and raised his amber eyes to her, taking her in from top to toe. His nails dug into the upholstery of the armrest, his body vibrating with tension. His Belle stood before him, chewing on her lower lip, the only sign of her nervousness. The color in her cheeks rivaled the soft rose of her gown and he wondered if he could turn her arse the same shade. If she were to remain with him, she needed to learn he wouldn't tolerate her lackwit actions and put herself in danger. If she stayed with him after this night, he would be surprised.

"Remove your gown and come here to me," he said flatly, trying to keep the emotion he was feeling from betraying him in his tone.

Belle's eyes darted briefly to his hands where they curled upon the arms of the chair. She bit the tip of her tongue, realizing now would not be a good time to object to anything. She's already agreed to take her punishment and apparently, he hadn't been opposed to her teasing remark. Considering the pain she'd endured under Regina's control, this should be rather mild. She took satisfaction in seeing his eyes darken with need as she dropped her robe and pulled the gown over her head, tossing it to the floor.

Rumpelstiltskin's gaze was nearly a physical caress as it traveled over her lush curves, pausing for a bit at her breasts with their dusky pink nipples, then over her belly and hips. She fought the urge to cover herself with her arms, taking a hesitant step towards him. She squeaked nervously as his hands darted out to grasp her hips, pulling her to stand between his spread knees. A moan escaped her parted lips as he pressed his face to her belly, her fingers delving into his soft hair to hold him there against her.

He didn't protest her touch, enjoying the pleasant scratch of her nails as it was likely all he'd get. His callused hands ventured lower, caressing her thighs as his lips left a ring of kisses around her navel. He toyed with the silk ribbons at her hips, holding her lace knickers in place, as he cast a quick glance up, his eyes seeking permission. Belle drew in a quivering breath and nodded, trusting him implicitly. He groaned as the material parted, pulling it away from her to notice the soaked gusset. Gods, she was already wet, and he'd barely touched her.

Rumpelstiltskin sat back in the chair, breathing heavily as he stared up at her, trying valiantly to get his desire back under control. It was comforting to see she was no less affected. "Lie down on my lap, dearest," he croaked, the endearment falling unbidden from his lips. "Face down, please."

Belle did as he asked, her heart beating a rapid tattoo against her ribs. She stared at the floor, not wanting to risk him seeing the blatant desire darkening her eyes. Was she supposed to feel excitement at the prospect of having her master spank her? Was it normal for her core to throb with need at the thought of his hand coming in contact with her arse in a forceful smack? She bit back a whimper as his right hand trailed his dark nails over the smooth swell of her bottom, teasing as it mapped its way to her lower back. He prolonged her agony as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her tailbone, seconds before the first smack came to steal away her breath.

It was quickly followed by three more, and each time he'd take a moment to smooth his hand over her reddening flesh, caressing the sting from her arse. "Why are you being punished, my love?" he whispered, bending close to her ear and dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

Belle moaned, unable to help herself. The sensation of him caressing her arse and his deep voice whispering in her ear only made her want him more. "B-Because I was deceitful," she breathed, her own voice light and airy as she forced herself to answer. His hand came down again and again, each time alternating between cheeks, each smack accompanied by his callused spinner's fingers rubbing away the ache.

"How many times did you lie to me over the past month? Should I give you my palm for each time, my Belle?" he asked, his voice rough with desire. "Or should I stop now?"

Belle turned her head and nuzzled her face against his leg, her eyes filled with tears, lust, and unfulfilled need. She wiggled her hips, trying to gain friction where there was none, wanting somehow to relieve the ache building in her womb which made her core throb. When she failed to answer, he eased his hand over the backs of her thighs in soothing circles, the touch comforting. But she didn't want comfort. She wanted him. As exciting as this so-called punishment was to her, she wanted to feel all of him, skin to skin, his lips ravaging her flesh, his cock buried within her, filling her until she felt they'd never be parted again.

Her master groaned as his fingers brushed her folds, coming away wet and glistening. He could feel his cock swell and lengthen, likening his pants to some medieval torture device. Another smack and she cried out, the sound sending a shiver of want down his spine. "Are you going to lie again?"

She gave a feverish toss of her head. "No! I promise," she wailed, balancing on the edge of the precipice. "Please, master, again! Please … just once more!"

Rumpelstiltskin stared down at her cherry red arse and frowned. This wasn't at all going as he'd planned. Who knew his little love was such a wanton? He stopped, unable to give her release when this was supposed to be teaching her a lesson. Instead, he pulled her up and turned her around, reaching for the blanket off the back of his chair and wrapping it about her. Only then did he settle her on his lap, so he could simply hold her.

He smoothed his hand over her hair as she nuzzled her face into his neck, smiling faintly as she pressed a warm kiss to his throat. "Are you angry with me, little one?"

Belle shook her head. "That was mean, Rumpel."

He giggled, wrapping his arms tightly about her. "Well, it wasn't supposed to be pleasant. Hence the name … punishment," he snarked. His amusement died away as he thought of everything Regina was capable of, the many things she could have done to his Belle. "Why did you keep this from me," he asked, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I was trying to protect you," she sighed forlornly. "She forbade me to speak of it, but there were ways around her instructions. They were too vague, really. And if it's one thing you've taught me, it's to look for the loophole, pay attention to the fine print. I couldn't really _try_ to look in the right places where you might have hidden it. If I'd come across it, I wouldn't have been able _not_ to hand it over to her and I couldn't allow her to have that power over you."

He slipped his hand beneath the blanket and rested it on the curve of her hip, his thumb rubbing little patterns onto her already sensitive flesh. "You really care that much, don't you?" he said in an agonized whisper.

Belle lifted her hand to cradle his cheek in her warm palm, her expression softening more. "Of course, I do, Rumpel. I have for a long time. It was only recently that I realized how much."

She winced as he rose from the chair with her in his arms and bore her to the bed. "Lie down on your stomach, love."

She did so without hesitation, stretching her achy muscles to the limits of her endurance. Her eyes were heavy, and she was unable to hold them open despite how her body craved his touch. He didn't disappoint her, climbing onto the bed with her to sit at her side, a vial of rose scented oil in his hands. "What're you going to do with that?" she asked around a yawn.

"Just something to soothe you before we begin again."

Her head shot up off the pillow to glance at him over her shoulder in alarm. "Again?!"

He laid his hand in the center of her back to prevent her from rising. "Not that, Belle. But you can rest assured I'm not done with you. When I'm done, you will think twice before you lie to me."

"Rumpelstiltskin," she whined. "I only lied –"

"I'm sure you thought your reasons were valid, dearie, but I have to be able to trust you. Trust is not easy for me," he admitted as he began to massage the oil into her reddened flesh.

Belle settled back onto her pillow, her brow puckered worriedly. "I've never given you reason _not_ to trust me until now, Rumpel. But I do understand your reticence. You've been hurt before, haven't you?"

"Many times, yes," he murmured lowly, aware she could hear the pain in his voice. "All with those I trusted. My father, my wife, my son, and my once lover. I'd vowed never to do it again."

"Until me."

"Until you, dearest." He put the oil away and took his place at her side, brushing a stray curl away from her brow. "How are you feeling?"

Belle smiled, seeing the concern so evident on his weathered face. He tried so hard to be the monster with her, but he had yet to succeed. He didn't have it in him to be cruel to her, which only convinced her of his love all the more. "Actually, I'm feeling rather exposed, while you are still fully dressed," she said petulantly, gesturing to his attire sans coat. She scooted a bit closer and pulled at his lacy cravat. "I'm also rather eager for you to touch me again."

"Oh, I plan to, my little minx. You may depend upon it," he teased, opening his arms to her.

She scrambled into his arms, the blush still riding high in her cheeks. She hoped the more they were together this way, the less her nudity would bother her. Having been raised so strictly and propriety being what it was - especially with regards to women - her modesty wasn't easy to dismiss. Her fingers went directly to the lacy cravat, deftly untying it and pulling it away so she could lean in and press a tender kiss to the hollow of his throat. His sharp intake of breath had her jerking her gaze to his to see what she'd done wrong.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes wide and bright with questions.

Rumpelstiltskin took the cravat from her, a wicked smirk spreading over his lips as he regarded her. "Your willingness to touch me will take some getting used to, is all."

Her thumb brushed softly back and forth over the triangle of flesh revealed by the vee of his shirt. "You're beautiful, Rumpelstiltskin. Why wouldn't I want to touch you?"

He shook his head. "My little dearie and her affinity for monsters. I wonder if I'll ever understand you."

Belle leaned in to steal a kiss, grinning against his lips. "You already do, my Rumpel. You just haven't realized it yet."

The sorcerer took advantage of her distraction to pull her hands behind her back and secure them there with the cravat. It was his turn to grin devilishly as she pulled back from their kiss and narrowed her eyes on him. "Not too tight?" he asked.

She tested her bonds and gave a toss of her head to look over her shoulder. "No, it's fine. What are you planning? Or is it that you don't want me to know?" she teased, sitting back on his legs where she straddled him.

"Perhaps it's better if you don't," he replied breathily, his hands curled over her hips to drag her forward. He groaned as her hot core came in contact with his burgeoning erection. "But first I want to ask you a few questions."

"Rumpelstiltskin, are you blushing?" she asked, her brows disappearing somewhere near her hairline, her eyes widening as his cheeks turned a darker gold.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he drawled in a bland tone, refusing to admit to the heat suffusing his face.

"You are!" she choked out amidst a girlish giggle. She was enjoying this playfulness between them where they'd never indulged in it before. It was amazing what happiness could be found now that they – well, she – had admitted their feelings for one another.

"Beside the point!" he growled, giving her hips a light squeeze.

"Alright, my master," she purred once her giggles had subsided. "Ask away."

"Erm …" he mumbled, trying not to get distracted by her charms on display or the way she was practically eating him with her eyes. "Before … your betrothed … he, um …"

"… never touched me, Rumpel," she assured him, a shudder of revulsion running through her. "I was never happy with our betrothal. He was arrogant, superficial and boorish. I knew he'd expect nothing more of me than a vessel to carry his sons. You can well imagine I wasn't thrilled with the match."

Rumpelstiltskin pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her brow. "I wouldn't have judged you if you had lain with him, Belle. But I can't say it doesn't please me … to be your first."

"It rather pleases me as well. At least I know you'll be gentle with me," she said confidently.

He rested his hands atop her shoulders, his thumbs caressing the sides of her neck before trailing over her arms. Belle shivered, gooseflesh erupting on her arms and spreading over her body. "I'd never hurt you, my Belle."

"I know that. Even when you spanked me, it was more arousing than painful," she said, ducking her head shyly as her teeth pulled at her lip. "I hadn't realized I felt like that about such things."

He moaned, feeling his cock twitch as she wriggled her hips. He was never going to succeed in his plans if he didn't get ahold of his desire quickly. "It's a child's punishment, dearest. You weren't supposed to enjoy it as much as you did."

"But you didn't finish," she accused him. "I didn't get to … well, you know."

The Dark One caught his tongue between his teeth before grinning at her. "Oh, yes, I do know. And just how would _you_ know? Do you touch yourself, Belle?" She closed her eyes, refusing to look at him as her face flamed a darker shade of crimson. He arched a brow at her, amused with her shyness. "I'll take that as a yes." He removed his hands from her arms, trailing his fingertips lightly over her breasts.

"Rumpel …" she breathed, letting her head fall back as he moved to her nipples. She arched into his touch, gasping as he took one into his mouth, sucking gently while his talented spinner's fingers toyed lovingly with the other. She ground her hips down, her clit rubbing against the leather-covered bulge of his erection … and he stopped.

He chuckled at her frustration and spread his legs wider. Her legs being on either side of him widened more, leaving her folds open and exposed. Her inner walls throbbed in protest. He kissed a path to her other nipple, murmuring against her skin. "What do you think of when you touch yourself, Belle? A prince to rescue you from the beast? An offer of your body to repay him for his chivalry and daring?"

Belle cried out, thrusting her hips forward in search of the friction she so desperately needed as he sucked harder than before. "No! I d-dream of my beast … I dream of him taking me to his b-bed and loving me. Golden skin … his claws mapping my body with his touch. You, my master!"

Rumpelstiltskin trailed his fingers over her side and across her hip, the other holding her firmly as she bucked a writhed, desperate for release. He cupped her mound, removing his mouth from her breast to gauge her reaction. She was panting in her need, unable to touch herself or him. Her eyes were wild and dark and oh, gods, he'd never wanted anything more than to shuck his clothes and bury himself in her sweet heat. But that wouldn't be ideal just now when he wasn't quite finished with her punishment.

She'd remember this and never … _ever_ … lie to him again. However, he couldn't be unfair – not with his Belle – and would have to give of himself as well. That's the part he was deathly afraid of, if he were being honest with himself.

His fingers slid through her wet folds, avoiding her clit in favor of thrusting gently past her tight ring of muscle to tease her just a bit more. She couldn't bite back the whimper which escaped her throat, her eyes pleading where her lips could not. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, "Rum … _RumRumRumRumRum_ _!_ Please!" she gasped, thrusting her hips, chasing his hand as it sought to elude her. And all the while he watched her, read her body like one of her favorite books, knowing just when to withdraw to deny her release.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned back against the mound of pillows at his back and folded his hands behind his head, offering her a sly smile. "You seem to be in a bit of distress, dearie."

Belle stared back in him in stunned disbelief, her mouth agape. "Y'think?! Why'd you stop? Did I do something wrong?" If her hands hadn't been firmly secured behind her back, she would have smacked him. Her eyes narrowed on him suspiciously. "You're toying with me and I want to know why, Rumpelstiltskin."

His eyes brightened with some of his manic energy and his nose wrinkled as it usually did when he was attempting to intimidate her with his dark humor. "Well, dearest –"

"Don't even _think_ about playing the Dark One with me, Rumpelstiltskin," she threatened.

He pursed his lips, taking her warning to heart. "Alright, fine. I want to propose a wee deal."

"A deal? Now, of all times, you want to make a deal? Ugh!" she scoffed. She whimpered as his thumbnails traced little circles along her thighs, leaving little red lines along her sensitive flesh which faded after a moment or two. "Stop that! I can't concentrate when you do that."

"That's the point, dearest," he chuckled, his grin growing more wicked. She scowled blackly at him, which he thought was absolutely adorable. He admired her bravery in the face of his dark nature; he always had. "Won't you even hear me out?"

Belle gave a haughty toss of her head, her chestnut curls falling to cover her breasts. "Very well."

He clapped his hands once and steepled them before himself, his index fingers pressing briefly to his lips. "Here is what I propose. I am denying you release because I want you to be able to recall the sweet agony any time you choose to lie to me. Now you have a choice," he twittered in his deal-making impish voice which normally would have her rolling her eyes to the heavens. "I will give you what you want … release, pleasure, satiation … _or_ you can quench your curiosity rather than your lovely body and ask me a question of your choosing. I cannot demand honesty from you if I'm not willing to give it in return."

Her heart sped with excitement at the prospect of having her master open up to her, to share things with her he'd never shared with anyone else. Yet, she wouldn't let him slip away through one of his infamous loopholes. "So, if I'm to understand correctly … for every release you deny me, I can ask you one question and you will be honor-bound to answer with the truth?"

"Lovely wording, dearie," he remarked appreciatively. She really was getting rather good at dealing. "But yes. You will receive only the truth."

"Not just what you perceive as the truth? But the actual factual truth?" she persisted.

His lips turned down in a frown. He hadn't thought of that.

"And no lying by omission?"

"Damnit, Belle!"

"Hah! I knew you wouldn't be so easy as to stick to the deal, despite it being your idea." She smirked at him, the gesture filled with smug satisfaction. "And now you're upset because I happen to be a bit cleverer than most of your clients."

"You are that, yes. You will take the deal if I agree to your amendments?" he asked slyly, eager for her acceptance.

Her gaze softened at the hope evident in his eyes. "Y'know we could always just make love like normal people … talk and share and love like nor –"

"Where would the fun in that be?"

Belle shook her head sadly. He was still so afraid. She could see it easily. "Alright, Rum, I'll take your deal. You do realize you'll be suffering the effects of my frustration just as acutely as I will?"

"Yes. I didn't think it would be fair for you to suffer alone."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his for a tender kiss. "And you call yourself a monster. Pfft!" she scoffed, giggling when he growled for effect. "I can ask any question of my choosing, correct?"

"Aye, dearest, anything you like," he agreed. "And I'll be generous. If you can't think of a question, you may request something you desire."

"Might I have both?" she asked, stunned. She felt she might press the advantage just this once.

"Don't push it, Belle."

"Well, I think there should be limits. Can one die from sexual frustration?"

"Belle …"

"Say three questions and one request?"

"So sure you can last that long?"

"Can you?" she challenged.

He regarded her warily, suddenly nervous by her confidence. "Very well … three questions and one request. That's four times I'm allowed to deny you. We'll see who breaks first."

Belle leaned in again, balancing herself on her knees in order to press her brow to his. "Is it any wonder I fell in love with you? I've never had anyone to challenge me as you have, Rumpel. Not only do you fill my heart, but my mind, too."

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms about her, pulling her roughly against his chest as he buried his face in her hair. "Oh, Belle …"

She tilted her head up after a moment, looking at him expectantly. "May we begin?" At his nod, she didn't hesitate. "Was I mistaken or are you in love with me?" she asked, hope filling her cerulean eyes.

"You would have to start with the hardest question," he grumbled, clamping his lips shut.

"Why is it so difficult to answer? You either do or you don't … and you promised to be honest. Now answer the bloody question, Rumpelstiltskin," she said sternly. Or as sternly as she could manage sitting naked on his lap with her hands bound behind her, still burning with fire in her veins from his touch.

"I … I _do_ love you, my Belle. I'd forgotten what it felt like to feel this way for another person," he whispered hoarsely.

It had taken great courage for him to admit what was in his heart and she wouldn't prolong his fears with her silence. "I love you, too, Rum. Thank you for telling me." A loving smile bloomed on her lips. "Don't be afraid to tell me … often. I don't think I'd mind hearing it at all."


	13. One Down Three to Go

**XIII**

 **One Down … Three to Go**

Rumpelstiltskin removed the lace cravat binding her wrists and she curled her arms about his neck as she rested against him, enjoying the feel of his fingers massaging the circulation back into her limbs. Her body was finally beginning to cool from his ministrations and she knew it wouldn't be long before he was ready to begin again. He was right about one thing … this was a night she'd never forget, a night she didn't _want_ to forget. His methods might be a bit unorthodox, but she was enjoying every moment of her first night in his arms. A sigh of contentment slipped from her parted lips as she pressed a kiss to his throat, the knowledge that she could do this now filling her with warmth.

He smoothed his hand over her hair and dropped a kiss to her crown. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy," she responded.

"Hmm … let's hope you feel that way in a few minutes," he snarked, wrapping his arms about her waist and flipping her onto her back. She gasped as he came to rest between her legs, her hips cradling his, heat flooding her body as desire pooled once more in her belly. His hands teased her sides, trailing over her ribs and up her arms as he pulled them over her head. He grinned down at her as a pair of sheepskin covered manacles – already secured to the headboard – fastened themselves over her wrists.

Belle turned her head to look, brows raised. "Again?"

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked as he buried his face against the crook of her neck.

"No, of course not. It heightens the excitement, but I am curious as to why you wish to bind my hands. Is there something you wish to tell me?" she asked gently, suspecting him to have his reasons.

He cradled her face in his hands, his lips descending to hers for a scorching kiss, his tongue searching out the honeyed recesses of her mouth. When he pulled away they were both a bit breathless. "I'm not using magic to control my urges, Belle. It wouldn't be fair to you. But I can't have you touch me." At her crestfallen expression, he kissed her again, this time much more gently. "You inflame me, dearest. I won't inadvertently come when you can't." He cast a quick glance at her bonds, making sure they weren't too tight. "If you're uncomfortable –"

"No, it's fine," she whispered, touched by his consideration for her feelings.

Rumpelstiltskin spent long moments just kissing her, having spent entirely too much time over the past several months wishing for the pleasure of her lips on his. Her breathy little sighs and moans were music to his ears, each nuance of sound sending shivers of pleasure skating down his spine. He bucked against her and she broke the kiss, arching and writhing beneath him. She held his gaze, her eyes dark, her pupils blown wide with lust as her slender thighs clenched around his hips to hold him tightly.

"Oh, Belle …" he breathed, kissing her gently as he rocked against her. He could feel her warm wet heat through the leather he still wore, searing his cock. His magic ignited within him, begging to be loosed upon her to tease and cajole her into new heights.

Belle keened long and loud as she felt him thrust his fingers into her. Wait … no! How could he when both of his hands were tangled in her hair and rubbing so gently along her nape? She gasped, overwhelmed in sensation. A hand at her breast, a tickle behind her knee, a bite at her shoulder … "R-Rum! You're cheating!"

He reclaimed her mouth, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. "Never said I wouldn't use it on you, sweetling," he rasped, his voice husky with desire. He withdrew his magic from her and rolled to her side, his expression filled with tenderness and love for her.

She heaved in a much-needed breath and scooted closer to share his warmth. "Don't leave me," she pleaded, feeling vulnerable without his body blanketing hers.

Rumpelstiltskin propped himself up on an elbow and reached over to lay his arm over her waist, his hand caressing her hip. "Never, my Belle. Are you alright? Would you like some water?"

"Please," she nodded, suddenly parched. "And yes, I'm fine."

He left her for but a moment to pour a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table. He helped to prop her up on the pillows and made her drink all of it before he laid down next to her once more. She groaned as he reached out to wrap his arm about her waist. Her body was over sensitive, and the least little touch of his hand sent a new spark of need to her throbbing core. It brought her small comfort as she looked down to see his erection straining against his tightly laced pants. At least she wasn't suffering alone. Him and his damn games!

He brushed a stray curl behind her ear and kissed her gently. "Did Regina hurt you?"

"No, she was really more concerned with me finding your dagger, so she could use you to find her step daughter and put an end to her. I actually feel sorry for them both."

"What?!"

Belle sighed. "To think that the queen had so much hate in her heart for one girl. And Snow … driven from her home after the loss of her father, hunted like an outlaw. It had to have taken its toll on them both," she reasoned.

"My beautiful Belle," he murmured, shaking his head. "You have so much compassion, so much love. Snow White may deserve it, but Regina does not. Not after what she did to you."

She curled her leg over his hip, pulling him towards her. "Anyone can change, Rum. You did. You're not the same man you were when we made our deal."

He snorted. "Perhaps you just bring out the best in me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I can see how hard you struggle against the darkness. I know you want to be better. Let me in, Rumpel. Let me love you."

He hung his head, blinking away the tears which threatened. "I don't deserve you, Belle. I've done so many things; things which will forever haunt me. You wouldn't love me if you knew –"

"Yes, I would. It's not your fault, and love freely given is unconditional … _my_ love is unconditional, Rumpelstiltskin," she vowed, a lone tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

"I can't understand how you can love me, Belle," he said, wrapping his arms about her as he buried his face against her throat. The darkness within him purred contentedly in the inner recesses of his mind, knowing the girl in his arms was the only person to have accepted it as part of him. "But I promise to do my best to make you happy. I love you … so much."

"Oh, Rumpel, I love you, too."


	14. Trust

**XIV**

 **Trust**

"Are you ready to ask your next question?" he asked, enjoying the respite from their playing to allow their bodies to cool. His pants weren't quite as constricting at the moment and he felt confident he'd be able to answer anything she threw his way.

"Hmm … ok, I've got one. How did you come to be the Dark One?" she asked, turning her gaze up to him expectantly.

Rumpelstiltskin's brow furrowed as he closed his eyes, pain coloring his expression. The image of his beloved son flitted across his mind's eye and with it, the agony of their separation. This subject was the last of which he wished to discuss, but he couldn't deny her, not when he'd been so adamant about honesty between them. Wasn't that the point of this little exercise?

"I took on the curse to save my son, Baelfire," he began, clearing his throat of the knot lodged within. "He was almost fourteen, and the Duke of the Frontlands lowered the age of conscription. They were going to take him from me and send him off to fight the ogres. It was futile to run, but we tried anyway."

Belle stared at him in horror, sharing his pain. "Oh, Rumpel, anyone would have run. You were trying to save him."

He nodded. "We met a beggar on the road. He came back to our cottage with us when Hordor and his men found us and showed us how futile it was to try to escape. The old man told me a tale about a dagger which would give me command over the Dark One. He told me if I were to kill the Dark One, I could take that power for myself. You can imagine how seductive it was to think of myself with that power, Belle. I would never have to worry about my son's safety, never have to worry about someone trying to take him from me again. I could turn the power around and use it for good."

"But it was stronger, wasn't it?" she whispered.

"Aye, love. The only good I've ever done with it was to end the war and bring the children home. It only got worse for me, Belle. I became the monster and Bae hated me for it. All he wanted was his father back. He didn't understand that I didn't want to be evil, but how could I fight it when there is that constant voice whispering in my ear, convoluting my plans to turn them dark?"

Tears washed over her ashen cheeks as she listened. She'd suspected as much, having come upon him enough times and finding him talking to himself.

"I even made a deal with Bae. If he could find a way to return me to what I was – without killing me, that is – I would do it. It's the only deal I've ever broken." His wide amber eyes begged for her to understand. "I didn't mean to, Belle. He went to the Blue Fairy with his tale and she gave him a magic bean to take us to a land without magic."

Belle frowned. "But that wouldn't have rid you of your curse, would it? It would just make it dormant."

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, smiling faintly. "Clever girl. No, it wouldn't have removed my curse. When the portal opened, however, I panicked. We would be in a new world; a strange world and I'd be back to what I once was … a lame coward with no way to protect my boy. I couldn't do it! The darkness within me was too strong, and it refused to let me go. Bae slipped, and I can … I can remember holding on to him, remember the feel of his hand in mine and I … I let go. I let go, Belle, and he fell. He fell into that green vortex and I … I lost him."

The manacles opened with a click and she was free to wrap her arms around him, drawing him into her comforting embrace. "It's not your fault, Rumpel," she cooed, feeling his tears splash against her collarbone. "Have you found no way to reunite with him?"

"I've searched for centuries to no avail. If there'd been a way, I would have found it by now," he said, taking a deep shuddering breath to calm himself and push the pain aside.

"I'm sorry I dredged up bad memories for you." She knew how much it must have cost him to share that particular part of his past with her, and also how much trust.

He waved her off. "No matter, dearest." A deep rumble sounded in his chest as she petted his hair and she merely held him closer, wrapped about him as she was, happy to chase away his fears.


	15. A Request

**XV**

 **A Request**

A moan slipped from Belle's throat as she thrashed upon the bed, the fire in her blood bringing her back to consciousness. Her eyes flew open as her head popped up off the pillow, her gaze trained on the wiry curls of her lover where they bobbed between her legs. "Rumpel!"

Her fingers fisted around the chains linked to the headboard as she writhed beneath him – her hands bound once more – his hot wet tongue gliding sinuously through her sopping folds. He traced her slit with a long lick, pressing his hand to her belly to push her hips back to the mattress. "Gods, you taste heavenly, dearest," he moaned, turning his head to trail hot open-mouthed kisses along her inner thigh.

The sounds issuing from her throat were incoherent babble as he returned his mouth to her core, his tongue delving deep into her entrance, thrusting gently to give her a taste of what she had to look forward to, drinking down every drop of arousal until she was nearly begging for release. "Rum … Rum, please! Pleasepleaseplease!"

He flicked his tongue against her clit as he eased his fingers inside, using them to judge just how close she was. He groaned, pressing his hips to the mattress as he felt her flutter around his digits. He wasn't ready to relinquish his prize. She was so hot, so wet, so ready for him. He could effortlessly ease himself inside and take what she was so willing to give. He cursed his not so bright idea of making a deal with her.

He rested his head against her thigh, smoothing his hand over her belly as he tried to get his ragged breathing under control. Slowly, he kissed his way back up her body, pausing at her breasts to give them his thorough attention. She arched beneath him, a litany of ' _please, yes, more'_ slipping past her parted lips. "I'm going to keep you in bed for at least a week," he murmured against her fevered flesh. "And then I'm not sure that will be enough."

Belle nodded jerkily, wrapping her legs around his hips as he loomed over her, grinding herself against him as she sought the friction he denied her. It would never be enough for her, she knew, having him like this. Gods, how she wanted to touch him! To have the freedom to explore his body as he had hers. " _My_ Rumpel, my master, my love. Yes!" she wailed, stretching up to meet his lips, tasting herself on his tongue. She felt empty, hollow. She needed him to fill her with his flesh and chase away the burning agony she felt in her womb.

She wanted to cry as he moved off of her and came to rest at her side, his face drawn in lines of pain and frustration. "I don't know how much more of this I can endure, Belle."

"This … This was your idea, Rumpelstiltskin, s-so you have n-no one to blame but yourself," she panted, pressing her thighs together to ease her aches.

"A lesson learned by example –"

She glared at him through the narrowed slits of her eyes. "Rum, darling?"

"Yes?"

"Bite me!" she growled, rolling over as much as she could and giving him her back. She didn't share his amusement when he chuckled lowly and pressed himself flush with her back. She melted into him as he trailed his hand over the soft swell of her hip and outer thigh and back again, his lips at her neck. She tried to resist, but she was putty in his masterful hands.

"That can be arranged," he purred, his hand ghosting higher to cup her breast, his fingers teasing the taut bud of her nipple. "Come, dearest –"

"I wish I could," she grumbled under her breath.

"You have one question and a request remaining. Choose wisely. It will take your mind off of … things."

Rumpelstiltskin nipped at her shoulder and she gave a little yelp, though she shouldn't be surprised he'd taken her so literally. She gasped as he peppered kisses along her spine, each one accompanied by the tip of his tongue brushing her flesh, tasting each new bit of her he'd yet to sample. All the while his fingers played her like his spinning wheel. What had happened to her respite?

A slow smirk pulled at her lips as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Alright," she cooed, her voice playfully seductive. "I think I'd like to use my request now. Am I correct in assuming this request has no limits?"

"I'd do anything for you, my Belle."

His precious girl rolled over, spearing him with her wide azure eyes filled with love and desire and more than a little desperation. She chewed thoughtfully at her lower lip, wanting her request to be just right with no way for him to find a flaw in her wording. She couldn't ask him outright to just throw away their deal … it wouldn't be fair to him. He thrived on the fine points of a deal and she wouldn't take that away from him. She'd just have to outsmart him.

"Well, dearest?" he asked, paying particular attention to the little dip between her collar bones.

She sucked in a ragged breath as his tongue found a sensitive spot just beneath her jaw. "I want …" she moaned again, her body on fire for his touch. "I want you to take off the remainder of your clothes. All of them."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled away from her, his face twisted in horror. "You don't mean that. Tell me you don't mean that … please. You could have anything in the world you desire. You do _not_ want to see me naked."

"You were planning on making love with your clothes on, were you?" she asked dryly, rolling her eyes. "Rumpel, you are what I desire most in the world, and I want to see you … all of you. I don't think my request is so out of character with what we've been doing."

"But –"

"You promised," she reminded him. "Besides, you've looked your fill of me. And no extinguishing the lamps either." She insisted upon the last part, knowing her wily master would think of that next.

His face fell, his hands trembling as they rose to the laces of his shirt. He'd already discarded his boots and waistcoat while she'd been napping and that only left his silk shirt and leather trousers. Of course, her eyes followed his every movement, her little pink tongue darting out to wet her lips in anticipation. The lamplight grew dimmer as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it atop the chest which sat at the foot of the bed.

"Rumpel!"

"I didn't extinguish them, dearest … I simply turned them down a bit," he whined petulantly. "This request is entirely unfair, Belle. You know if there's nothing between us I'm not going to be able to resist you."

Her lips turned up into a wicked smile. "That's the idea. Rum, please … I need to feel you."

The sorcerer groaned, shucking the remainder of his clothes and cursing when he nearly fell, his pants getting tangled around his ankles. Just what he needed, to make himself look more of a fool in front of his true love. With a flick of his wrist, the manacles fell away from her wrists, her arms open to receive him as he returned to her side.

"Screw the deal," he mumbled as her arms closed around him and her leg wrapped itself over his hip.

"What?!"

His tongue toyed with the lobe of her ear, eliciting a moan which sent sparks of electric heat coiling down his spine. "I said, screw the deal. You win. I'm yours."

Belle stilled as he lifted his head to lock his gaze with hers. "I thought you already were … mine that is," she whispered reverently. "As I've _always_ been yours, Rumpelstiltskin."

He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her flushed skin. "Belle, are you sure? This is a gift … one you can't take back if you change your mind. To be mine is to put yourself in danger. Already, you've been abducted by three demented harpies and had your heart stolen by a vapid queen. Not to mention, people will scorn you for your association with me."

She smiled up at him, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I don't care. I want to be yours, Rum. I love you, and I'd do anything to stay by your side. And whatever dangers we face, I have every faith you'll protect me."

He sighed, a deep contented rumble low in his chest as he shifted against her. "You have entirely too much faith in _me_ , but I don't want to let you go now. Not when I know how it feels to have your love."

Belle wrapped her arms about his neck, shoving her hands into the curls at his nape to pull him down for a kiss. She was tired of talking, especially when the feel of his bare skin against hers was so deliciously thrilling and the fire in her blood roared in her ears. She could feel him hardening more against her belly, and she wanted him so badly.

She couldn't keep her hands still, finally free to touch and caress him at her leisure. He felt so good beneath her fingertips, his skin soft as it played over wiry muscles, despite its appearance. She knew it was just his curse, another aspect which warned people of danger. Yet, she thought him beautiful.

Her love howled as she raked her short nails over his arse, squeezing as she pulled him closer and buried her face against the crook of his neck. She dragged her teeth over his firm flesh, suckling a bit more roughly than she'd intended and his arms tightened about her, his hips bucking against her. She marked him with her lips, teeth and tongue, branding his flesh for the world to see he belonged only to her. The Dark One had taken a mate, had lost his heart to a mortal girl who could see well past the mask he wore to his heart of hearts. She would shout her joy from the rooftops if he'd allow it.

Belle arched her back, her breasts pressing into his chest, as his hand skimmed over her side to squeeze her hip before slipping between them to cup her mound. Her lips fell open as he breached her folds, her warm wetness coating his fingers as he teased her entrance, sliding effortlessly into her. Her inner walls fluttered around his digits and she gasped, wanting more … _needing_ all of him.

His lips crashed against hers, his tongue delving deep into her mouth, their movements rough, frenzied as their previous playing had taken its toll on the both of them and the time had come to end it. She could feel the sweet burning pressure in her womb growing, pushing her up the peak, urging her to fall. She broke their kiss as he withdrew his hand from her to replace it with his tumescent cock, the tip slipping past her entrance. He stopped, his warm amber eyes meeting hers in askance.

Belle nodded, her body stiff with tension in preparation for the pain to come. Rumpelstiltskin groaned as she clenched around him, easing himself further into her wet heat as he circled her clit with his fingers, driving her once again towards her climax, needing her to relax again. "It's alright, love, I've got you. I won't hurt you."

It took all of his concentration and force of will not to thrust into her and take what she so willingly gave, but he would not hurt her. He was a man of his word. Instead he focused on her pleasure, his lips stealing across the smooth curve of her jaw, nipping lightly at the pounding pulse point at her throat as he continued downward. A little more, he gave himself to her, feeling her tight passage adjust to his size. He clenched his teeth, the muscle working feverishly in his jaw from the tension, praying for the restraint to keep him from embarrassing himself and disappointing his Belle.

Belle keened as his lips closed around the taut pink bud of her nipple, his teeth scraping gently before he pressed it to the roof of his mouth and suckled, his long spinner's fingers toying with her clit as his cock brushed against her maidenhead. He withdrew slightly and eased back in, the friction maddening. The breath caught in her throat as white light burst behind her eyelids, her belly clenching, her heart stopping as her climax washed over her. She shattered beneath him, barely registering the brief sting as he thrust forward and buried himself in her, his groin flush with hers.

Rumpelstiltskin forced himself to remain still, swearing internally at the delicious pull of her sheath surrounding him, urging him to come with her. He peppered her face with tender kisses before returning to her petal soft lips. "Are you alright?"

Belle smiled radiantly up at him as he whispered words of praise to her, soft words of flattery which melted her heart … how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, how wonderful she made him feel. Her blood sang at the feeling of his flesh filling her. It made her feel as if she belonged, that elusive something which had been missing her entire life. She shifted beneath him, raising her legs to wrap around his slim waist, gasping as he rocked into her. Her moan was answer enough, as was the press of her lips to the hollow of his throat.

He set a slow pace, a gentle withdrawal followed by the sharp snap of his hips to return. And then she found her own hips rising to meet his as the delicious burning ache began to build once more, and his gentle ministrations were no longer enough. Cries of _harder, faster, more_ fell from her lips in time with his thrusts and she couldn't bear it anymore, her nails raking sharply down his back, scoring his flesh as she came again, this time dragging him over the edge with her. His warmth flooded her womb, his hips jerking sporadically as he continued to thrust, prolonging their pleasure.

Belle tightened her grip on him when he tried to relieve her of his weight, not quite ready to let go. He breathed heavily where his head rested against her shoulder, pressing a lingering kiss to the side of her neck. "I love you … my Belle, my love," he panted.

Her fingers carded leisurely through his damp hair, a tear leaking from the corner of her eye as the magnitude of the love they shared became too much for her heart to bear. "I love you, too … so much," she whispered brokenly.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled over onto his side, pulling her against his chest, her head on his shoulder. He cast her a worried frown as he brushed the moisture away from her eyes. "What is it? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, you didn't hurt me, Rum. I just … I'm just a bit overwhelmed, is all."

He pulled the duvet over them, tucking the edges around her to keep her warm. "It's understandable … it being your first time and all. Are you … are you regretting –"

"No!" she hurried to reassure him. "No, Rumpel. I'm so happy I feel my heart could burst with it."

His smile was warm and open, no trace of the Dark One evident on his features. "Aye, dearest, I feel the same way."


	16. A New Beginning

**XVI**

 **A New Beginning**

 **A month later …**

Belle stifled a giggle as she took a sip of her tea. She was sitting on Rumpelstiltskin's lap as he spun in the Great Hall. Well, he wasn't exactly spinning now was he, preferring to nip and kiss along her shoulder, bared by the cut of her gown. He paid particular attention to the small dragon tattoo below her left ear, his permanent mark proclaiming to the world she was his. It was a side effect of their binding, but he couldn't find it within himself to complain. He was a possessive man, after all, and it had given him great satisfaction to find it emblazoned on her alabaster skin.

"Rum, they'll be here any moment. It just won't do for them to find us cavorting in the hall," she admonished, the grin on her lips belying the mild scolding.

"It was your idea to bring them here," he reminded her.

"She should know she's no longer hunted. She needs to have closure to move on with her life."

The Dark One hummed his displeasure as he felt the wards around the castle ripple. His little dearie hadn't liked the statue of the queen amidst his roses when he'd brought her to the garden to see the fate of his nemesis. She thought it was cruel to leave her trapped and aware, frozen in timeless marble. He'd kept his promise not to kill her. What more could she want?

Belle wouldn't listen to his explanation that Regina couldn't be redeemed, but she'd let the matter drop. He was sure she'd bring it up again in the near future. Every time she ventured out to cut roses for the foyer, she seemed a bit melancholy. Knowing his Belle, she no doubt blamed herself.

His arm tightened about her waist as the front doors opened for their visitors and the royal twosome made their way to the Great Hall. He wasn't inclined to rise from his rather comfortable perch to greet them. The princeling didn't look at all happy to be inside the Dark Castle. His features twisted from wariness to outrage as he spotted Belle wrapped securely in the imp's embrace.

"Why have you summoned us here, fiend? And what are you doing with her?" he asked, boldly drawing his sword.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Darling, must we face this sort of thing every time we have visitors? Perhaps if you announced our betrothal, we might forego the 'let's rescue the maiden' farce."

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her cheek warmly and let go of her so she could rise from his lap. "I suppose I must if I'm to keep you happy, dearest," he giggled.

Belle linked her arm through his and let him lead her over to the pair, trying to keep her bemusement to herself. "Hello. Welcome to our home. I'm Belle … Lady of the Dark Castle," she introduced herself.

Snow White's emerald eyes widened. "You're his … um … you're here willingly?" she asked, unable to hide her surprise.

Belle arched a brow at the princess. "I am."

Rumpelstiltskin swung his narrowed amber gaze over to the prince. "So, you can put away that sword before you hurt yourself, shepherd."

"Would you care for tea," Belle offered hospitably. "Or would you rather get down to business?"

Snow looked unsure and Charming looked as if he'd rather drink from Lake Nostos as the siren's guest than partake of anything the Dark One had to offer. "I think it would be best if you told us why you asked us here."

"My Belle thought you'd like to know that you are no longer hunted. Regina is no longer a threat," the Dark One replied, getting right to the point. The less time the royals intruded on his time with Belle, the better. It didn't matter that they had forever to look forward to, he was a greedy man and valued every second.

"What?!" the prince choked out. "We'd heard she had disappeared, but I assumed she'd gone into hiding to plot against us. How are you so sure she's truly gone?"

Belle smiled patiently, understanding his doubt. "Please follow us, and you may see for yourself."

The royals followed the pair out into the rose garden, and Snow gasped as she beheld the statue of her stepmother situated on a plinth at its center. "H-How?"

"Magic, dearie," the imp drawled in a bored tone. "She made the mistake of trying to harm the woman I love. I wanted to end her, but my Belle can be rather persuasive when she wants to be." He gazed lovingly at the woman on his arm. "She convinced me to spare her."

"You mean she's alive in there?" Charming roared.

"Of course," Rumpelstiltskin answered unrepentantly.

Snow's eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the statue, her hand lifting to cover her mouth. She would always regret she couldn't have had a better relationship with the woman. If she hadn't been so filled with hate, Regina would have been a welcome comfort, someone she could have loved after the loss of her own mother. "May I ask a favor, Rumpelstiltskin?"

Belle ground her heel into his instep before he could offer a deal, a warning look in her eyes. If he wanted to continue to share her bed instead of the sofa in the parlor, he'd behave.

"What is it, dearie?"

"Might I have the statue for our courtyard at the summer palace?" the princess asked.

Charming looked at her aghast, horrified by the suggestion.

"I think that can be arranged," the imp agreed, happy her request had been something simple if he was to get nothing in return.

"Thank you," she said graciously.

Rumpelstiltskin was happy to see them go, and Belle was relieved to see him magic the statue out of _her_ garden. She didn't want the reminder of what she'd experienced at the queen's hands, nor did she want Rumpel to glare at it every time they strolled along the paths. He wrapped his arms about her waist, nuzzling his nose against her chestnut locks. "Feel better, my love?"

Belle hummed in pleasure, turning in his arms to kiss his thin lips. "I do. Snow is free, Regina is gone, and we have forever to look forward to. What could be better?"

"An hour or two in bed with my beautiful betrothed?" he queried with a wicked grin.

She leaned up to accept his kiss, smiling against his lips. "Oh, darling, I _do_ like the way you think."

XXX*The End*XXX


End file.
